My Little Pony: Retazos entre Vitrales
by GabrielNovaQuinmat
Summary: Hace mil años, Luna y Celestia entraron en el Imperio de Cristal por azares del destino. Lo cual sería el primer paso para conducirlas lentamente en la majestuosidad de su destino. Conocerán el verdadero poder que reside en ellos y el sacrificio de los líderes para el bien común. Pues, se sabe, esta no es un cuento feliz.
1. I

My Little Pony:

"Retazos de luz entre vitrales"

Por: G. Quinmat.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic es propiedad de Hasbro, todos los derechos reservados.

La historia que está grabada en los grandes vitrales de Canterlot nos enseñan el curso de la historia en Equestria, se nos muestran en colores vívidos, que refractan sus exquisitos matices sobre las paredes de marfil y las losetas pulidas y brillantes, son pequeñas escenas de personajes legendarios y batallas inigualables que marcaron el curso del mundo llevando de la mano a cada pony; pues es necesario decir que aún el ser más pequeño también define su destino –por muy pequeño que sea- dentro del urdimbre que es el tiempo y el espacio. Hay, incluso, en sus cuentos, la imagen de un bebé dragón que aún con su diminuto tamaño y escasa fuerza, para quienes confíen que la fuerza lo es todo, fue la clave para poder salvar al mundo una vez más del mal que asolaba el mundo. Se surcan así los años, en miríadas de cristales policromáticos (en su mayoría con colores cálidos) donde sólo un alicornio es capaz de evocar en fragmentos infinitesimales de segundos sentimientos, situaciones, amistades, el cariño, los más profundos secretos, y los más cálidos recuerdos gracias a su alargada longevidad. ¿No es obvio que recordar no sólo reconforta el alma y llena de luz estival el pecho sino que también entra la melancolía, la tristeza, el arrepentimiento? ¿Qué secretos conocen aquellos que no sólo fueron parte del pasado, del pasado que dirige la brújula motora de todas las cosas, sino que fueron la pieza esencial e imprescindible que dieron paso a lo que ahora llamamos "presente"? No me atrevo a imaginar el dolor, la necesidad de algún ser querido que ya no está, el deseo por revivir épocas y momentos, pues es bien sabido que cada decisión tiene consecuencias y para poder hacer el "bien" a veces se toman caminos escabrosos y juicios tortuosos.

Con esto, quiero contarte una historia. El cuento detrás de todos los cuentos, un susurro que aún hace eco en las noches, una canción de cuna que viene desde la luna y el sol, desde la dualidad en la vida la naturaleza, del amor fraternal de una familia –aunque no sean de sangre-, del sacrificio que se hace por amor, de la fuerza de la amistad, del poder de la sinceridad. Cómo cada acción puede traer repercusiones pequeñas y enormes aún mil años después de haber sucedido, de cómo el tiempo sólo pasa en nuestro cuerpo, mas no en nuestra mente.

Antes de que Equestria viera nacer a sus más célebres personajes. Antes de las batallas y de la flagrante paz, la tierra y los cielos cambiaban por sí mismas, las nubes surcaban libres los cielos, descargaban su humedad cuando era necesario; los árboles no dependían de ningún pony para sobrellevar las estaciones y los frutos brotaban nutriendo la tierra alimentando a todo ser viviente. Cada animal, cada planta y pony era sencillamente responsable de su vida y de su especie. Podrá sonar como una agradable utopía que no tenía margen de error, es casi como las canciones que los potrancos aprenden en la escuela para cantar en grupo mientras se tornan para bailar y jugar, donde todo está revestido de luz y no hay cabida para la obscuridad. Descubre entonces, pieza por pieza, que nada es lo que parece. Veamos como todo debe ser reconsiderado…

**I**

En el cielo danzaban las auroras tan radiantes como siempre y era tan desgarradoramente encantadoras cómo se retorcían en el azul claro del cielo que sería capaz de hacer a cualquiera que lo mirase a sonreír e incluso soltar alguna risilla, aún para los menos sensibles a la sencillez de lo carismático. Se extendían en líneas tan largas que se perdían en el horizonte, tonos arcoíris: azul, violeta, rojo, naranja, verde, rosa, amarillo. Esas serpientes multicolores tenían su origen en el enhiesto castillo cristalino que, posicionado en el centro de una ciudad mística que sería conocida por su belleza aún milenios adelante, de su más alta torre se refractaba la luz del sol dando luz a las austeras auroras. El murmullo acumulado de todos los _ponys_ se iba convirtiendo gradualmente en un ruido de risas sonoras y juegos escandalosos; en el ambiente se respiraba la felicidad en su más puro estado. Los potrancos, yeguas y sementales jugando en una feria tan grande como la ciudad misma, los innumerables puestos de comidas, frituras, manualidades, instrumentos musicales y todo tipo de miscelánea era lo que ataviaba en estas fechas este reino. Habitada por los _ponies_ de cristal, en el ya obvio Imperio de Cristal, "La feria del corazón" era un evento anual que atraía a cientos de _ponies _de todas partes organizado por los habitantes, aunque temo decir que sólo podían acudir quienes podían ya que en esos momentos todas las ciudades de Equestria se encontraban en el suplicio de la tiranía de ciertos personajes déspotas y peligrosos.

En medio de la muchedumbre, un par de jóvenes hermanas potrancas se paseaba tímidamente entre los puestos, pasando inadvertidas entre la multitud que no paraba de cuchichear. Su aspecto pertenecía a las manadas nómadas de _ponies_ del norte; provistas con capas un poco largas para su estatura, un tanto deshilachadas, con capucha ancha aunque no la traían puesta. En esta época del año la mayor parte de los árboles florecían y la fruta maduraba lista para ser recogida casualmente coincidiendo con la llegada de la feria del corazón. Ambas miraban los dulces manjares que se ofrecían con excesiva variedad de recetas para complacer todo tipo de paladares.

-¡Luna!- Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos. Ambas voltearon al lugar de donde venía la voz y empujando a las personas galopaba una _pony_ de edad madura, lo suficiente para poder seguir galopando como sólo una _pony terrenal_ fuerte nómada puede.- ¡Ah, también estás, Celestia! Nunca se separan, son tan unidas ustedes.- Trataba de recobrar el aliento con hoscas inhalaciones. Dina Rumble me pidió que fuera por ustedes para presentaros con el Mayor Jim Hooves, exclamaba y las acarreaba empujándolas con su cabeza desde la grupa de sus pequeños cuerpos. Ellas no oponían ninguna resistencia, de hecho, su mirada parecía que no había nada en el mundo que les importara, excepto tal vez la feria.

La menor de ellas, Luna, seguía mirando extasiada las casas, el piso labrado, los _ponies_ que eran parecidos a ella pero a la vez no, eran de cristal como todo lo demás en este lugar. ¡Qué lugar tan curioso y carismático! Pensó y volvió a dar el trote para no hacer enojar a Millie pues aunque le causaba gracia como su pelaje amarilla y su crin blanca con azul se encrespaba cual gato asustado no era buena idea estar castigada un rato y que la privaran de seguir mirando las maravillas que se le presentaban a sus ojos.

En una parte dentro del castillo de cristal, la mayor del grupo de nómadas al que pertenecían Luna y Celestia, Dina Rumble platicaba con cierto tono de azoramiento con algo de rumiante. Era ese tipo de _ponie_ que hablaba entre dientes refunfuñando de todo lo que pasaba, no era malvada ni mucho menos desagradable, sólo era ese conjunto de aspectos de _pony_ mayor impaciente y malhumorada, con la cara un poco arrugada por la edad y algunos mechones canosos entre su crin azul con morado. En cambio, el _ponie_ que estaba a su lado, Rush Hooves, era algo más digno de mención. Un semental joven y de piernas fuertes, pelaje de un castaño reluciente como madera pulida y crin negra. Su voz, de aquellos que están orgullosos de su porte y puesto, respondía con paciencia a cada frase de Dina, que hablaba con bastante apuro atropellando sus palabras.

-…no sabemos de dónde vienen ni cómo fue que pasó. Un día *uhm* un día estábamos por los prados que todavía son seguros por las fronteras del noreste de Equestria y *uhm* escuchamos el sonido de unos cascos entre nuestras chozas improvisadas.- Contaba Dina con el decoro que permitía su malhumor combinado con la impactante imagen del Mayor.- Y ahí estaban, ¡jo!, dos potrancas unicornio, hermanas, paseándose por la noche caminando desde quién sabe dónde y quién sabe cómo, llenas de tierra y raspaduras. Con el estómago rugiendo de hambre y los ojos perdidos en algún lugar *uhm*. Claro que nosotros no habríamos tenido algún problema, ¿sabe? Porque, ¡jo!, nosotros no somos del tipo de _ponies_ que excluyen a otros que necesiten ayuda, que no tengan hogar o familia, qué se yo *uhm*.

Hooves escuchaba atento, pese que no sabía en realidad la urgencia e importancia del tema. Decían que encontraron unas potrancas sin hogar ni familia y que eran sumamente "curiosas". Sin más, exigieron una audiencia con la princesa. Es deber de Hooves, parte de la guardia real, sólo acceder si fuera un caso de suma importancia. Por lo pronto, lo que escuchaba no tenía nada de importante o relevante, dentro de sí disminuía la posibilidad de otorgar el permiso para la audiencia. La puerta sonó con golpes fuertes, detrás de ella se escuchaba el repiqueteo de unos cascos en el suelo. Hooves abrió la puerta y se encontró con Millie, pálida y enervada. Se acercó con celeridad a Dina, le susurró un par de palabras y está soltó un gemido de sorpresa: "¡¿Desaparecieron?! Pues hay que buscarlas inmediatamente, no podemos permitir que se metan en líos, como es su costumbre. ¡Ay, mis nervios!" Y salieron con presteza a su búsqueda, Hooves detrás de ellas.

Mientras Millie guiaba a nuestras pequeñas con Dina, ellas observaban con más sorpresa y curiosidad las maravillas que se presentaban ante ellas. Todo era muy parecido a un sueño, se aspiraba la tranquilidad que no se podía (lamentablemente) encontrar en ningún otro lugar de Equestria. A su paso se movían las imágenes de objetos únicos, todo siempre reluciente, personas extravagantes, casas-cristal de muchos tamaños y formas que deslumbraban con el reflejo del sol. Todo tenía un encanto irresistible. Entraron por una puerta trasera del castillo que se elevaba con lustrosos escalones, bastantes de ellos, y daba a un pasillo grande. Al caminar por este se mostraban imágenes de _ponies_ colgados en las paredes, muy probablemente reyes, princesas y príncipes que precedieron a la actual. Pasaron por un arco grande que llevaba a un lugar sin techo, al aire libre y que estaba muy iluminado. No pudieron evitar que al verlo se quedaran pasmadas contemplando: una vasta arboleda de cientos de colores, algunos árboles con hojas muy grandes, otras cortas pero formando una malta espesa sobre las copas, otros árboles muy altos que sus ramas semejaban a las alas de los pegasos, todo sobre un césped bien podado e igualmente extenso, algunos arbustos de flores extravagantes y de olores dulces. ¿Quién no podría perderse en esa inmensidad etérea? Sin darse cuenta, se separaron de Millie y ya se encontraban dentro de la arboleda paseándose con los ojos brillando de asombro.

Mientras más se adentraban, más parecía que no tenía fin y no paraban de curiosear con las miradas flotando en cada rincón, en los puntos altos, sobre el pasto, con los insectos que también dejaban la boca abierta. Celestia fue la primera en reaccionar y se acercó a su hermana para recordarle que tenían que regresar con Millie, era importante para lo que las necesitaban, fuese lo que fuese.

-¡Mira, hermana! ¿Ya viste aquellos insectos? Oh, hay animalitos también, que hermosos son. Ven, hay que ver más. Exclamaba con tanta ternura que su hermana mayor no pudo no enternecerse por esos ojos inocentes y puros. Siempre consentía a su, a veces exasperante, hermana.

Detrás de ellas sonó el gorjeo de un ave, voltearon inmediatamente y vieron una paloma blanca como la leche. Las miraba de lado y sus pupilas se contraían y expandían mientras ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro para observarlas con atención. "_Ruu Ruu_" decía. Era bastante preciosa con ese color y esas plumas que resplandecían ante el sol y titilaba con la sombra de las hojas de todos los árboles. Alzó velo y se posó en el lomo de Celestia. Sus pequeñas patas y sus garras le causaban cosquillas y no podía evitar reír estremeciéndose. Luna se acercó cuidadosamente y la paloma respondía: _Ruu Ruu_. Volvió a elevarse y esta vez se detuvo enfrente de ellas, les dirigía su mirada con sus ojos saltones y daba saltitos hacia atrás, gorjeando. De nuevo, se acercaba, las miraba de lado y daba sus saltitos hacia atrás, gorjeando con más fuerza. Fue Luna la primera en entender qué pasaba.

-Creo que quiere que lo sigamos.

-Luna, ya es suficiente. Millie y Dina nos esperan, ya sabes cómo es la Señorita Dina, se enojará si la hacemos esperar.

Luna se rindió, entre ellas había una conexión tan profunda y un cariño tan fraternal como el respeto que se tenían también. Obedeció y dieron media vuelta, aunque se vieron frustradas por la paloma que comenzó a revolotear sobre sus cabezas gorjeando con más fuerza aún. De pronto aparecieron otras aves, de diferentes colores y tamaños revoloteando sobre sus cabezas, callando súbitamente e interponiéndose frente a ellas. ¡Vaya que había muchos tipos de ave! De hecho, parecía que no había una igual. Algunos tenían un timbre suave y melódico pero otros parecían rugir. Celestia no tuvo otro remedio que ir a dónde las aves querían. La paloma blanca una vez más se posó sobre su lomo y cosquilleo con sus pequeñas garras.

Ya más adentro los árboles y arbustos comenzaban a separarse, de su plétora de colores, hasta dejar un hueco, por así decirlo, donde se encontraba un lago de muy poca profundidad. En el centro había una piedra circular que sólo se podía llegar ahí por otras piedras circulares, más pequeñas mientras más lejos del centro se encontraran, que formaban un camino desde donde las pequeñas hermanas estaban. Con cuidado caminaron entre las piedras hasta llegar al centro y ya ahí, la paloma empezó a revolotear frente a ellas. El gorjeo de la paloma comenzó a incitar a las demás aves y animales a trinar, rugir, maullar, repiquetear y el ruido acumulado comenzó a hacerse ensordecedor. Sin previo aviso, la paloma se asió con bastante fuerza en el cuerno de Celestia y comenzó a surgir de ella llamas escarlata. Celestia y Luna se sobresaltaron, la primera comenzó a sacudirse para despojarse del extraño animal y la segunda trató de quitársela con coces fuertes. Celestia se llenó de las mismas ardientes flamas y, desesperado, corcoveaba para librarse, se tiró al agua pero esta abría paso y no permitían extinguir las llamas. Fue entonces, cuando el cuerno de Celestia se iluminó y en un estallido sonoro todo se levantó con brusquedad flotando. Cuando Celestia abrió los ojos se encontraba cara a cara con una imagen de un ave majestuosa, envuelta en llamas pero que no parecía que se incendiaba sino que esas mismas llamas pertenecían a su cuerpo, como plumas que serpenteaban y se elevaban sobre su cuerpo. El ave, ingrávida y serena, miraba con ojos escrutadores a los adentros del alma de la hermana mayor. Lentamente disminuyó su tamaño y también las llamas de su plumaje se volvieron menos agresivas. Luna no hallaba explicación para lo que había pasado, con la boca abierta no dejaba de ver a su hermana admirada.

El fénix se posó en el lomo de Celestia. Ambas no se dieron cuenta que el lugar se había iluminado en una esfera azul metálico que parecía venir del cielo y su matiz se volvía a elevar y desaparecer del entorno, como tampoco se dieron cuenta que había una _pony_ del otro lado del lago. Esta se levantó, parecía tener rato observándolas y era de esperarse que viera todo lo sucedido también. Era alta, más que el promedio y con una crin de color dorado, morado, rosa metálico y pelaje rosa. Se esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Su complexión denotaba que era una _pony_ adulta y parte de la realeza. Ah, pues no sólo eso, era la mismísima princesa; ellas ignoraban esto último. A lo lejos se escucharon los gritos de las _ponies_ con quienes se suponía debían de estar desde hace bastantes minutos y por su tono de voz se encontraban exaltadas y furiosas. Al llegar y ver todo el escenario en alguna clase de teatro onírico se detuvieron y con pasmoso cuidado se acercaron. Pasaron sólo unos cuantos segundos más cuando todo cayó cual se hubiesen cortado los hilos ocultos con los que flotaban.

-¡Celestia, Luna! No os mandé a llamar, ¿qué hacen en este lugar? ¿Acaso no saben que este lugar es propiedad de la princesa Valeria y que podrían meterse en graves problemas por irrumpir en él?- Gemía Dina aproximándose temerosa mirando con cierto terror a su alrededor.

-Le aseguro que la princesa no se siente para nada molesta.- Sonó una voz. Y de entre los árboles salió, ya cercana a Dina y los demás.

-¡Princesa Valeria!- Gritó Hooves y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia a su excelencia. Todos imitaron su ejemplo.

La princesa se acercó por el camino de rocas hacia las hermanas potrancas y la señorita Millie y Dina temieron que fuera a reprenderlas. Para su sorpresa tenía una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que advirtieron Celestia y Luna. Aquella expresión tenía toques de gran sabiduría, de madurez y extenuante sosiego. Ellas no se sintieron para nada atemorizadas, sino más bien atraídas y la paz de su aura era contagiosa. Al estar ya junto a ellas les lanzó una sonrisa más encantadora y sutil que la anterior y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Su majestad. Interrumpió Hooves. Estaspersonas vienen a buscarla para una audiencia. Querían discutir con usted un asunto con…-

-Creo que adivino para qué han venido.- Interrumpió la princesa. Puedo adivinarlo, estas pequeñas no son parte, de manera nativa, de su manada nómada, ¿cierto?

-Uhm… no, su majestad. Nosotros, quiero decir, ellas nos, bueno, sí nosotros, bueno, aparecieron un día en la noche y…- Respondió muy nerviosa Dina.

-Y no supieron que hacer porque ellas tenían algo "especial", ¿cierto?- Parecía que hablaba consigo misma mientras no dejaba de observar muy interesada en las pequeñas hermanas que seguían tensas y recuperando el aliento. Con un guiño, dirigió su mirada a Celestia. Le señaló su flanco y esta volteó a mirarse. No se percató de que había surgido en sus flancos su _cutiemark_, que era una estrella, o más bien un sol.

Ambas hermanas comenzaron a brincar de sorpresa con Luna felicitando a su hermana por obtener su _cutiemark_. Celestia giraba su cabeza, y con ello todo su cuerpo, para poder observarse con detenimiento pero era tanta su prisa que con las vueltas que daba parecía un perro tratando de morderse la cola. Luna la detuvo, la condujo al lago. Desde el reflejo pudo tomarse un poco de tiempo para mirarla.

-En pocas palabras, sí, su majestad. Respondió Millie. Nosotros no tenemos problemas con que nuestra población crezca, pero sabíamos que ellas tenían algo "especial", como usted dijo, y por eso hemos venido porque supusimos que tendría un consejo para nosotros, si no os causa esto alguna molestia.

La princesa pidió a todos que la siguieran y todos acataron la orden. Salieron de la arboleda y entraron al castillo, ya en él volvieron al pasillo y subieron escaleras y cruzaron más pasillos hasta llegar a una sala donde habían varios almohadones para sentarse. Como todo en aquella ciudad, también era un lugar muy brillante y colorido. La princesa tomó su lugar en uno más grande y acolchado que el de los demás, acto seguido pidió a los demás sentarse. El fénix alzó vuelo y se fue a posar en una viga de cristal en el techo, Celestia pudo entonces sentarse y sentirse algo más tranquila.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres, pequeñas?

-Yo soy Celestia.- Exclamó y vio que su hermana estaba tímida ante la princesa, ambas estaban nerviosas pero Celestia tenía la facilidad para mantenerse en sus cabales.- Ella es Luna, mi hermana menor. Y Luna levantó sus ojos hacia la princesa pero bajaban inmediatamente tímidos e impactados.

-Celestia y Luna, eh. Dulces criaturas, ¿saben cómo se llama o qué es el lugar dónde se encontraron con el fénix y los demás animales mágicos?

Ambas menearon la cabeza.

-Bueno, es una parte especial que comenzó a surgir de la nada cuando el Corazón de Cristal fue hallado por estos lugares hace cientos de años. Antes era una terraza amplia donde sólo había algunas plantas y arbustos, pero al parecer el Corazón de Cristal dotó de más vida el lugar y surgieron árboles magníficos y después aquellas criaturas místicas llegaron a habitarla. Ese lugar tiene una esencia muy poderosa y misteriosa. Todo el Imperio de Cristal está influenciado tanto físicamente como internamente con sus habitantes. Poco se sabe de ese objeto tan valioso, pero es de tener en cuenta que tiene una magia inigualable. Es lo que nos permite vivir en paz, ha sido así por más de cinco siglos desde que mis antepasados encontraron por azares del destino el corazón incrustado entre enormes rocas que formaban este valle que ahora es la ciudad.

"A lo largo del tiempo, hemos descubierto que el Corazón parece tener cierta consciencia propia, pero su poder se dirige o se expresa por sí sola. Todo lo que interactúa con él permite así su comunicación con cada _poni_ o ser vivo, incluso las cosas inertes. Desde que entraron ustedes aquí comenzó un cambio en él. Y es gracias a él que las casualidades se dieran para que yo me dirigiera minutos antes de su llegada a la Arboleda de las Delicias y sentarme a descansar cerca del Lago Celestial para poder presenciar lo que las hace únicas y así entenderme con el Corazón de Cristal para lo que ahora viene."

Luna y Celestia se miraron estupefactas. No sabían de qué estaba hablando exactamente pero no dejaban por eso de poner atención.

"El Corazón de Cristal quiere algo de ustedes, y de mí para ustedes. Ustedes se quedarán conmigo; seré su tutora, su guía e incluso su hermana para cumplir el deseo del Corazón de Cristal."

Esas fueron las palabras de la Princesa Valeria, y en ellas se podía sentir algo de secreto y de sabiduría que nadie más podría comprender hasta llegado un punto crítico de la historia en que se le daría la razón de las cosas. Así, entonces, Dina y Millie se despidieron de las pequeñas hermanas, la segunda se sentía más desconsolada que la primera pues habían pasado juntas seis caóticos pero agradables meses cuidándolas. Se prometieron todas que algún día volverían a verse entre lágrimas y abrazos. Partieron a la mañana del siguiente día y las hermanas las despidieron desde las colinas, a ellas y a todo el clan de nómadas del que formaron parte por un corto periodo de tiempo. Como último, fueron con toda la manada a la cual formaron parte algunos meses. Dina y Millie les comunicaron su partida. Esa sería la última noche que dormirían con toda la manada antes de quedarse en el Imperio de Cristal y la manada tomara su continua marcha. Todos se reunieron para despedirles, algunos lloraron, otros sólo las abrazaron. Tenían la fama de ser "problemáticas", empero, eran sumamente queridas por todos por su inocencia. Trataron de armar una despedida, aún con la poca anticipación que hubo, con luces, velas y baile. El par al cual iba dirigido no pedía lujos o extravagancias, sólo disfrutar de sus últimos momentos con una manada que las ayudó durante el tiempo que lo necesitaron y no tenían a nadie más.


	2. II

**II**

La mañana en que sus antiguas tutoras se marcharon, la Princesa Valeria invitó a Celestia y Luna acompañarla por la feria. Comenzando por sentarse junto a ella en el palco para la realeza para mirar las justas de caballeros. Ambas hermanas estaban complacidas, más Luna a quién la parecía una exageración estar con la Princesa en su palco donde sólo la nobleza pueda estar. Valeria pareció notar este pensamiento que rondaba por la mente de Luna y posó su ala sobre su lomo para tranquilizarla. "No te sientas intimidada, querida. Ahora eres parte importante de mi familia, somos también como hermanas ¿no te gustaría?". Luna se quedó mirando a sus ojos y respondió con una sonrisa que respondía conmovida. Celestia dirigió también una mirada a su hermana y ambas sonrieron, parecía que su vida comenzaría a tener un cambio muy grande y que todo se encaminaba a ser muy feliz. Disfrutaron de docena y media de enfrentamientos entre caballeros de todo tipo como también se reían de un par de _ponies_ arlequines que no dejaban de bailar y contar chistes, tan simpáticos eran que Celestia tuvo un ligero dolor en el estómago de tanto reír.

Más tarde se dirigieron a probar la comida de los puestos, todos muy bien preparados, con olores que despertaban el hambre a cualquiera y, como era de esperarse, con un riquísimo sabor que hacía justicia a su imagen. Después, ya entrando la hora crepuscular la princesa y sus nuevas súbditas subieron al castillo y desde un palco con vista al reino agradeció a todos por su presencia en otro año que se celebraba la feria del Corazón de Cristal. Cuando terminó de decir estas últimas palabras se elevó sobre el castillo la misma luz azul metálica que un día antes apareció en la Arboleda de las Delicias e iluminó todo el reino; las auroras volvieron a salir más grandes y danzantes que antes. Luna y Celestia se sobresaltaron cuando notaron que, gracias a la magia invocada por la princesa, su cuerpo había adquirido una apariencia cristalina. También ellas, lo notaron después, habían adquirido la misma apariencia, fue maravilloso.

Ya en la noche, Valeria las condujo a sus dormitorios. Al principio la princesa había declarado que ambas dormirían en habitaciones separadas pero contiguas. Ante esta idea las hermanas protestaron y se enervaron, con tonos suplicantes pidieron a su tutora que no las separaran: "Somos muy unidas, somos hermanas. No nos separe por favor, Princesa Valeria. Le prometemos que no causaremos ningún embrollo." Valeria se vio conmovida por el lazo tan grande de estas pequeñas y aceptó el trato. En una habitación mandó a poner otra cama y entonces quedaron establecidas ya. Tanto Celestia como Luna sólo traían consigo una pequeña bolsa con algunos cachivaches que ya llevaban consigo desde que fueron encontradas una noche hace seis meses entre los _ponies _nómadas. Acomodaron en un estante entre las camas un peine de madera muy bien tallado, una muñequita de una potranca gris con crin blanca, una botella de cristal verde con piedras de diferentes colores y formas. Se miraron una vez más y echaron a reír, se tiraron cada una a sus camas con la vista hacia el techo. Celestia se dio cuenta que ya también se había instalado en una jaula, grande para su tamaño, el fénix. Tengo que pensar en un nombre fue lo que pensó.

-Me encanta todo esto, ¿no crees que parece como un sueño, hermana?- Dijo Luna.

-Sí, todo es verdaderamente encantador. Todos nos han tratado muy bien. Extrañaré mucho a Millie y Dina, y nuestros amigos, y los demás _ponies_ del grupo.- Respondió Celestia.

-Hmm… Yo también.- El rostro de Luna adquirió una ligera mancha de melancolía, por un momento Celestia creyó que lloraría. Fue a su cama y se recostó a un lado de ella.

-Sé que estarán bien, esto era lo que pensaban que sería lo mejor para nosotras.- Le dijo mientras que juntaban sus cabezas en un abrazo.- Fueron muy buenos cuidándonos, pero sabían que había algo en nosotros; supongo que sabían que éramos muy especiales, siempre nos lo decían, y que aunque ellas nos amaban querían algo mejor para ambas.

Se sonrieron, Luna asintió. Bueno, es hora de dormir, le dijo Celestia. Mañana nos esperan grandes cosas y estoy segura de que nos divertiremos mucho. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su cama, se taparon usando la magia de sus cuernos. Celestia de la misma forma apagó las velas y los candelabros del cuarto. Solamente en el cuarto se veía una muy tenue luz azul que provenía del fénix por el techo, que ya dormido su tono rojo se había cambiado a azul, un azul muy similar al de la noche.

-Te quiero mucho, hermana. No lo olvides, ¿vale? Siempre estaré contigo para que me cuides y me dejes cuidarte.-Exclamó Luna con ternura. Su rostro se contrajo en un bostezo al final para caer dormida.

Celestia permaneció en silencio, mirando la silueta negra de la cama con la forma abultada donde su pequeña hermana dormía. Miró la tenue llama añil del fénix, se le ocurrió un nombre.

-También te quiero, Luna. Te prometo que nada nos separará.- Y cerró los ojos.

Al siguiente día, se encontraban ya despiertas y haciendo sus camas cuando Rush entró anunciando que la princesa quería verlas en el arco de la Arboleda de las Delicias. Su crin relucía y ella se veía perfecta bajo las vigas de luz del astro Rey. Consigo, estaba Hooves tan erguido e imponente, con su armadura plateada y casco; ella estaba tan radiante bajo la espesura de la naturaleza, con la crin amarrada en una trenza y su corona de oro con una gema azul en su centro. Vestía una capa ligera y semitransparente de color rojo y azul. Seguía en ella la característica expresión de madurez y tranquilidad. Se acercaron a ambos.

-Desde ahora comenzará su entrenamiento chicas. Y ambas deberán de dar un enorme esfuerzo.- Dijo la princesa.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Para qué entrenaremos? – Dijo Luna.

-¿Nos preparamos para algo? – Preguntó también Celestia.

-Ambas poseen una capacidad increíble para la magia, y es tanto así que el Corazón de Cristal reacciona muy agitadamente con ustedes. Es gracias a esa chispa que existe oculta en su interior que tú, Celestia, hayas podido fraternizar con un fénix. Es ahora mi deber poder guiarlas y pulir ese potencial para el bien, ¿sabían ustedes que magia como la que ambas (enfatizando en esta palabra) poseen es muy codiciada? Si algún otro ser, maligno, hubiera descubierto ese poder las habría querido usar para el mal.

-¿Seres malignos? – Exclamó Luna inclinando su cabeza.

-Sí. Dijo Valeria y comenzó a explicar mientras caminaban por el lugar con mucha paciencia, aunque todos notaron en su voz un pequeño desvarío de temblorosa nostalgia. Justo ahora, muchos _ponies_ de toda Equestria sufren de la tiranía y el abuso de algunos seres poderosos y llenos de maldad. En el sur, en el este y oeste, e incluso en las fronteras de Equestria hay criaturas que sólo buscan ejercer para sus propios bienes a cuesta de todos los _ponies_ y otros animales inocentes. En todos lados menos…

-Menos el Imperio de Cristal.- Concluyó Celestia. La princesa asintió con la cabeza y pareció sumirse en un horrendo vacío. Hooves lo notó y trató de alentar a la princesa a no desanimarse, ambos parecían entenderse bien. Ella agradeció su preocupación y continuó.

"Quisiéramos poder ir en su ayuda, lo hemos intentando tantas veces. Pero simplemente no podemos, el poder del cristal que hace resonancia conmigo sólo lo hace mientras esté dentro de los límites del Imperio. Desde que el Cristal fue encontrado y comenzó a construirse esta gran ciudad se quiso usar su poder para salvar las otras tierras de Equestria, pero el cristal ni siquiera acciona si no está aquí y es alimentado por el amor de todos nosotros. Hemos intentado todo para poder ir en su auxilio, pero no poseemos tampoco tantos _ponies_ que podamos prescindir de ellos para un ejército y sabemos que sin el poder del Cristal, son sólo _ponies_ normales que sucumbirán ante las fuerzas malignas."

Llegaron a un pequeño espacio abierto sin árboles y lleno de todo tipo de criaturas míticas. Había también algunos almohadones color caqui en un punto asoleado. El sol estaba perfectamente aquél día y la brisa del viento era fresca y vigorizante, como sólo un perfecto momento matutino podía darse. Se sentaron, Hooves prefirió mantenerse parado a un lado de ellas. La Princesa Valeria continuó.

"Cuando mis ancestros encontraron este lugar y el Corazón, supieron de inmediato que tenía algo muy especial y enigmático. Parecía que el Corazón los habían llamado y este escogerles para algo, algún objetivo. Conforme el tiempo ha pasado hemos descifrado de manera vaga esos objetivos. Primero fue el de fundar este imperio, el segundo sucesor el de traer la paz y la generosidad con sus habitantes, el tercero el de traer la felicidad y la sabiduría y así cada persona de mi familia ha reaccionado con él. De la misma forma yo he reaccionado con él, fue hace mucho tiempo cuando ayudaba a mi padre a ayudar a los _ponies_. Descubrí ahí que quería poder ayudarlos a todos, quería traer paz a sus corazones y hacer de este imperio más magnífico, más majestuoso. Ese mismo día obtuve mi _ cutie mark_ y el Corazón reaccionó dándome algo poderoso. Un Elemento de la Armonía."

La princesa vio en sus súbditas que no sabían de qué se trataba todo así que comenzó a hablar con un tono más jovial y mirándolas a los ojos exclamó:

"Supongo que ambas saben que una _cutiemark_ representa el objeto para la cual fueron destinadas a hacer. Como toda mi familia, el mío tiene un corazón de cristal grabado en el flanco, cada uno de nosotros con algunas diferencias pero básicamente lo mismo. Es emocionante como podemos descubrir cada _pony_ nuestro destino por medio de nuestras _cutiemarks_ y usando este conocimiento para aprovecharlo y explotar nuestro potencial ya que, al final de cuentas, nacimos para ello. Ahora que ambas han reaccionado con el Corazón de Cristal puedo asegurarles que su destino aguarda grandes sucesos y augura un enorme cambio para toda Equestria, tengo mucha esperanza en ambas. El Corazón se alimenta del amor de todos los _ponies_ pero otorga poder y sabiduría a aquellos que él mismo escoge. Por esta razón fueron también, por casualidades, a mí y se mostró esta reacción para que pudiera verlo."

El fénix apareció de entre las ramas y se posó en la cabeza de Celestia frotando su pico en su melena rosiverde, parecía limpiarse su pico después de comer. Esto le pareció gracioso a Luna.

"Ambas tienen que descubrir la razón de su existencia, su objetivo en la vida. Ese objetivo depende de que ambas se vuelvan mejores y controlen bien su magia. Con el tiempo descubriremos la voluntad del Corazón de Cristal para con ustedes. Por lo pronto, yo les enseñaré todo lo que necesiten y tienen toda la ciudad a su disposición, su biblioteca, sus campos, e incluso cada _pony _las apoyará en su crecimiento."

Dicho esto, se levantaron y comenzó su entrenamiento de magia. Las hermanas comprendieron rápido, y aunque no estaban del todo seguras de que todo fuera cierto (sobre todo la parte en que en ellas había algo especial) trataron de apoyarse para lograr esta nueva aventura. Para ambas era algo emocionante y no dejarían escapar esta oportunidad; pese a esto, Celestia se mostraba un tanto intranquila con la idea de lo que pasaba otras partes de Equestria. Pasaron así todo el día tratando de usar su magia para lo más básico posible, para lo que apenas eran capaces a su corta edad. Claro que Celestia había mostrado una magia poderosa el día anterior, pero no era capaz de volver a mostrarlo a voluntad. Esto no la desanimó, en ella comenzó a crecer la idea de ser fuerte y grande para proteger a sus seres queridos y, más aún, a su hermana pequeña, Luna.

Llegada la noche y con la luna ya esplendorosa levitando lenta e hipnótica sobre el cielo estrellado, la princesa caminaba por los pasillos ensombrecidos del castillo, regresaba de atender sus asuntos con el pueblo. Se detuvo a contemplar los retratos en las paredes y no pudo evitar llenarse de nostalgia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un retrato en especial; se evocaron momentos íntimos y en su mente aparecía ella con su familia. En el retrato estaban cuatro: uno, grande y erguido en su capa y su corona, en su capa un blasón con un corazón, tenía crin negra como el azabache y pelaje gris con ojos azules intensos y profundos; estaba también una _ponie_ que parecía tener la misma edad que el primero, bella y elegante, con una mirada amorosa de una madre y con su pelaje blanco y melena rojo con rosa. A su lado, estaba la Princesa Valeria de potranca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todavía tenía sus flancos sin marca alguna, y, en medio de todos, una cuna de madera fina y un velo abierto blanco transparente. En esa cuna se veía una patita de bebé, una patita color grisácea y apenas perceptible a la vista, un rostro conocido, el infante y nuevo hijo. Se quedó en ese estado durante unos minutos hasta que un ruido turbó su meditación, había algo por el arco de la arboleda. Cruzó el arco buscando algo. Se encontró con Luna tratando de ocultarse detrás de un árbol que, un poco más separado que los demás, era asediado por la luz de la luna con mayor intensidad. Valeria la llamó pero ella se ocultó más, había en su voz una turbación de desasosiego. ¿Qué pasa? Le preguntaba, pero Luna se limitaba a ocultarse y soltar un pequeño sollozo casi tan imperceptible como un susurro. Vamos, ven, acércate, decía la princesa. Se mantuvieron unos segundos así hasta que decidió salir de su escondite, con pasos cortos y dudando.

-¿Qué pasa, dulzura? ¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas, y por qué tienes esa carita triste?

Luna soltó un largo suspiro y se llenó de valor para hablar.

-Es… Es mi hermana.

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que… bueno, es a ella a quien usted debe de enseñar y hacer más grandiosa de lo que ya es. Fue ella quien hizo todo aquello el otro día, quien hizo que el fénix apareciera y también fue a ella a quien el Corazón de Cristal eligió, no a mí. Ella es quien siempre protege, fue igual cuando nuestro pueblo pereció ante aquella "cosa", una sombra extraña y aterradora.- Se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente cubriéndose la cara entre sus patas.

-Oh, pequeña. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en su pueblo?

-Ya no puedo recordarlo con exactitud. Sólo me acuerdo de que nuestra ciudad estaba en llamas y todos los _ponies_ huían del pueblo tomando lo poco que podían. Mi hermana y yo vivíamos en un orfanatorio en aquél entonces donde poco sabían de dónde veníamos. Era de noche cuando todo pasó y nos separamos del grupo en la confusión, corrimos a toda prisa lejos de ahí después de recoger unas cuantas cosas que teníamos cuando nos encontraron de bebés. Cuando estábamos ya lejos vimos muchas sombras y siluetas acercarse, nos persiguieron hasta acorralarnos y cuando estuvieron a punto de atacarnos Celestia me protegió con su magia. Los espectros no volvieron y pudimos huir, no volvimos a encontrar a nuestro grupo o algún habitante de nuestro pueblo. Pasamos varios días sin poder comer mucho y sin descansar, mi hermana casi no dormía por vigilar en las noches para protegerme hasta que un día nos encontramos con la Srta. Millie y la Sra. Dina.

-Ya veo.- Exclamó Valeria pensativa, parecía que no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido.

-Srta. Valeria, Celestia siempre me está cuidando y protegiendo. A veces, se exige demasiado para hacerlo. Yo quiero ser también fuerte, pero no soy tan especial como ella.

-Déjame contarte un secretito, Luna. Cuando observé desde el otro lado de la laguna la primera vez que las vi, ambas brillaban por la gracia del Corazón de Cristal pero era a ti a quién iluminaba con más fuerza. Me atrevo a pensar que en ti se resguarda una magia mucho más poderosa que la de tu hermana.

Luna jadeó de emoción y se levantó de un salto.- ¿Eso es cierto?- Su rostro se iluminó con la inocencia que sólo los niños poseen. La princesa asintió con la cabeza- Y, ¿usted creé que pueda ser tan fuerte como ella?- Preguntó.

-Yo creo que si te esfuerzas podrás ser incluso más fuerte que ella.- Respondió alimentando su fe con esperanza.

-¡Entonces podría ahora yo cuidarla a ella y protegerla como ella me protege a mí! Podré estar siempre con ella y ambas nos cuidaremos las espaldas. ¡Oh, Princesa! ¡Muchísimas gracias, es usted una gran _pony_, la quiero mucho!- Y se fue dando saltos por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio tarareando una canción sin melodía ni ritmo.

No era mentira lo que la Princesa Valeria le dijo a Luna. En verdad, aunque Celestia mostraba un talento nato y una fuerza extraordinaria para la magia, fue a Luna a quien el Corazón iluminó con más fuerza y a su alrededor se formaron estelas esféricas de luz azul. Nacía dentro de sí un cariño especial por estas hermanas.


	3. III

**III**

Semanas, bastantes, pasaron de su estadía en el imperio de cristal y ambas comenzaban a mostrar grandes aptitudes para todo tipo de magia y talentos poco comunes. Celestia, en compañía de su inseparable _Philomena_ –el nombre que escogió para el fénix-, ya era capaz de algunos hechizos de alto nivel. Casi al mismo nivel Luna comenzó a mostrar sus propias habilidades y a mostrarse orgullosa de ello, perosin pedantería o egocentrismo. La princesa Valeria orgullosa de sus alumnas su cariño por ellas aumentaba con cada día, el de ellas por ella también. Once meses habían pasado desde aquél día en el que inesperadamente se encontraron en la Arboleda de las Delicias por primera vez y conocieron a su majestad. Por los primeros tres meses, el Mayor Hooves las acompañaba y aconsejaba con sus prácticas pues, aunque era un _ponie_ terrenal, sabía bastante acerca de cómo entrenar unicornios y pegasos, no se diga de los de su misma clase. Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que había salido en una misión secreta de la que poco sabían las hermanas más lo que una noche escucharon mientras se paseaban por el castillo, la voz de Valeria se dirigió a Hooves con estas palabras segundos antes de cruzar la puerta principal del castillo e irse durante ya ocho meses: Eres el único que puede lograrlo, lleva contigo si quieres un escuadrón reducido y parte en este momento. No quiero perder a otro ser querido más, y… por lo que más quieras, tampoco caigas tú. Desde aquél día el rostro de la princesa se vio nublado por alguna preocupación que acaecía cada vez más fuerte sobre toda ella y se volvió mes con mes más insoportable. Ambas hermanas se preocupaban y trataban de auxiliarla en su suplicio pero la Princesa Valeria se volvía a levantar y alzar el rostro mostrándose segura, las hermanas sabían que sólo era un teatro y por dentro se mantenían tristes por su princesa.

Aquél fatídico día, fueron esta vez hechizos y prácticas más agotadoras, casi al final de su entrenamiento diario se escuchó desde el arco principal casi por la frontera del imperio el clamor de las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de alguien importante. En cuanto este sonido llegó a oídos de estas tres _ponies_ corrieron al palco principal y vieron lo que de un momento a otro pareció quitar de encima el peso del dolor y la ansiedad en la princesa. Desde las calles, caminaba el Mayor Hooves junto a su escuadrón de una veintena de soldados. La princesa galopó escaleras abajo a su encuentro justo debajo del castillo donde el Corazón de Cristal tenía lugar, este estaba también reaccionando ante la llegada que parecía augurar buenas noticias, girando y lanzando las auroras al cielo estival.

Al llegar a la plaza y ahí encontrarse con el Mayor Hooves, con la armadura llena de magulladuras, desarreglado y con aspecto cansino, recibió con la más cordial a su princesa por llegar. Se hizo el silencio, con todos los demás habitantes aglomerados formando un círculo y un camino de donde venía Hooves y su escuadrón para que pasaran. La princesa tenía en su rostro un gesto suplicante e interrogativo. Hooves volteó hacia atrás y recitó un par de palabras, entonces el escuadrón abrió paso y dejaron ver un potranco que tenía el aspecto de aquél pequeño bebé en la cuna. Al verlo Valeria galopó hacia él y este también con ella, se ciñeron en un abrazo largo mientras los demás ponies, y las hermanas, golpeaban con fluctuante alegría el suelo vitoreando el regreso del príncipe. Después de unos minutos de mirarse, llorar y sonreírse, la Princesa presentó a su hermano pequeño a sus alumnas. El príncipe se presentó con elegancia un tanto áspera, pese a que no era esta su intención. La Princesa Valeria anunció con voz estridente:

"La alegría ha vuelto a nuestro querido Imperio. Agradezco enormemente a mi fiel compañero y guardia de la realeza, Hooves, por haber cumplido esta difícil tarea con éxito y haber traído a mí a mi hermano. La familia real está de nuevo completa. Sé que no todos conocen bien a Sombra (mi hermano) pero les pido lo traten tan bien y lo quieran tanto como a mí en el tiempo que nos hemos tratado, estoy segura que él sabrá también recompensarlo y se ganará sus corazones con la gracia de su personalidad. Aquí, frente al Corazón de Cristal, imploro su ayuda y que la suerte esté con nosotros para que seamos dichosos siempre."

-Que seamos dichosos siempre.- Repitieron todos y con genuflexiones acordaron al nuevo príncipe. Este tenía en el pecho una calidez que no había sentido hacía mucho y soltó a llorar y a agradecer a todos. El corazón brillaba con más fuerza que antes.

En la noche, como era costumbre ya, la nobleza y los más allegados se sentaron a cenar en la mesa principal. Valeria se veía tan feliz, tan radiante y grácil que parecería mentira decir que horas antes, y durante casi ocho meses, un desasosiego azotaba su corazón. Se sentía realmente afortunada de tener a todos sus seres queridos consigo y disfrutar de una noche cálida con ellos deleitándose de sus pláticas mientras cenaban todos muy cordiales. Estaban acomodados de esta manera: La princesa Valeria en el lugar de honor al final de la mesa con la espalda dirigida a una chimenea grande, ya prendida y llenando el lugar de su incandescencia, al otro lado de la mesa Hooves bañado y perfumado en un traje de capa con el blasón de la guardia; a los costados, cerca de ella, su amado hermano que comía con cierta timidez que se iba gradualmente haciendo más fuerte. Su hermana, muy perspicaz puso su ala sobre su cabeza y lo incitó a formar parte de la plática. Era bien parecido, con su pelaje gris y sus ojos grises, pero tenía la misma expresión que cuando llegó, se cara a veces se contraía y se relajaba, su voz era algo ronca pero dulce y a veces procuraba sonreír pese a que se advertía que hacía un esfuerzo para ello. Era más joven que Celestia y menos que Luna, aunque en sus expresiones había una madurez o simples ademanes de experiencia. Celestia y Luna trataron de entablar conversación, pero ante cada pregunta o después de unos minutos se mantenía callado y se abstraía y miraba arriba por una ventana donde las inmaculadas nubes con sus formas pisciformes nadaban por la noche, esponjosas y blancuzcas se meneaban dentro de sí.

Al final de la cena, la princesa Valeria les dio la noticia a todos que Sombra también entrenaría con Celestia y Luna. Esto no las sorprendió o causó algún disgusto, pero ciertamente había alguna incomodidad que no tenía algún dejo de desprecio, ambas no eran de tal manera despectiva. Pudiera ser que se sintieran preocupadas por este pequeño potranco que parecía incomodarse y temer a todo, tal vez no sería buena idea ya que parecía que la idea no la tomó con mucho ánimo al verse primero sorprendido y luego súbitamente substituido por gestos abatidos.

Ya acostadas y con sólo la luz añil del fénix aminorando y aumentando con la tranquilidad de su respiración despreocupada comenzaron a hablar del tema. ¿Quién era este pony? ¿Qué pasaría ahora que llegó? ¿Cambiaran por completo las cosas?

-…no lo sé, Luna. Parece que ha tenido una vida difícil, pienso que lo mejor sería no molestarlo demasiado. Ahora será nuestro compañero y creo que tendremos que tratarlo con respeto pero como un amigo, sin tomar mucho en cuenta su posición. Creo que es lo que la Princesa Valeria quiere.

-De acuerdo. Yo sólo espero que no hagan más difíciles las prácticas, es bastante cansado usar magia. Me deja exhausta y en la noche sólo quiero dormir.

-Pero tú siempre quieres dormir.- Dijo Celestia en un ligero tono burlón. Su hermana al principio se vio indignada pero después echaron a reír.- Eres muy fuerte, Luna. – Continuó.- Has estado esforzándote mucho. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, eres una gran pony.

Luna se iluminó de placer al escuchar estas palabras. – ¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro que sí. En estos once meses te he visto esforzarte como nunca antes. Cuando estábamos en el orfanatorio con los otros te veías débil y vulnerable, tienes ahora otra esencia. Una viva y alegre. Me siento muy feliz de verte así.

Luna se quedó sin palabras, sólo escuchaba muy atenta y en su interior saltaba de gusto.

-Duerme bien, Luna.

-Descansa, hermana.

Mientras tanto, desde otra habitación. Valeria se encontraba arropando con las sábanas a su hermano en su nuevo dormitorio. Ya mostraba un poco más de tranquilidad gracias a la presencia de su hermana. En su habitación había un par de ventanas grandes con una buena vista al cielo, había también varios muebles con algunas cosas que al parecer le pertenecían cuando era un bebé. No podía recordarlos, pero al mirarlos parecía escuchar muy dentro de sí como un eco atrapado en la esquina de algún lugar perdido en el tiempo que todo ello formaba parte de su pasado, como retazos de su niñez olvidada. Los sonidos que trataban de salir disparados de su mente era la voz de sus padres, los Reyes. Son ese tipo de recuerdos que se quedan grabados en el alma y se resguardan ante las peripecias y el transcurso del tiempo flotando en un espacio vacío esperando a volver a la superficie refulgente. Al darse cuenta de dónde venían estos fragmentos de recuerdos unas lágrimas fluyeron en su rostro, pero no había dolor, sólo era el efecto de añorar.

-Sé que te es difícil volver a adaptarte a aquí, pero este es tu hogar. Todos estamos muy contentos de que hayas regresado, yo más que ningún otro pony.- Exclamó la princesa.

Sombra se volteó y miró el rostro lleno de total ternura. También por su rostro pasaban unas pequeñas marcas de lágrimas que ya estaban a punto de decantar de su cara. Se abrazaron nuevamente.

-Te eché mucho de menos, hermana.- Susurraba el pequeño mientras estaba en brazos de su hermana.- Me hacías falta.- Dejó pasar un momento y se separaron. Ambos miraron a un tocador de mármol pegado a la pared contraria dónde se encontraba la cama. Al verse reflejados e iluminados con suficiente luz lunar, ambos recordaron casi al mismo tiempo el retrato colgado en los pasillos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose detenidamente en el espejo.

-Extraño a madre y padre.- Dijo Sombra.

-También los extraño. Hacen falta no sólo para nosotros, para todo el reino. Duerme, Sombra. Ha sido un largo día, lleno de gratas sorpresas y sé que en el futuro vendrán otras más grandes. Descansa.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraron como de costumbre, aunque era la primera vez con Sombra, en la Arboleda de las Delicias. Este lugar tenía una agradable sensación para Sombra, ya que también formaba parte de sus recuerdos ocultos. Comenzó a hablar Hooves.

-Ya todos nos conocemos, así que podemos ir hablando más naturalmente entre nosotros. Celestia, Luna, ayer se os mencionó que el príncipe Sombra sería su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento. –Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.- Bueno, debo decir que no se verán atrasadas en su avance ya que él también estuvo en un entrenamiento. En estos momentos las tres, por los logros que he escuchado de la princesa, poseen un poder mágico casi al mismo nivel. Y ahora que poseen conocimiento de hechizos de ataque y defensa en un nivel intermedio podremos ir a las afueras del imperio para continuar su entrenamiento.

Celestia y Luna mostraron interés acompañado de borboteante excitación, más la segunda que la primera. Sombra, por otro lado, parecía menos interesado y emocionado por la noticia.

-Bueno, creo que no debí adelantarme a los hechos.- Dijo Hooves.

-Primero deberán aprender a trabajar en equipo.- Continuó la Princesa.- Ya que ambos trabajarán juntos de ahora en adelante, es necesario que se conozcan y aprendan a ser unidos.

Cuando Valeria dijo esto Luna pareció verse un tanto molesta. La idea de ser igual de unido que como le era con su hermana no era una idea muy agradable que digamos. Miró con hosca intención a Sombra y refunfuñando a la vez que hacía muecas de inconformidad. Esto no era de mala fe, Luna ni siquiera sabía cómo ser mala, pero todos saben que es así la manera de expresarse de los niños y los jóvenes. Sombra notó esta expresión y al encontrarse sus ojos con los de ella los desvió de inmediato a cualquier otro lugar intentando hacer creer que la ignoraba. Celestia no tenía ningún problema con esto, por lo que parecía tenía todo el porte de una líder capaz y prometedora. Hooves notó esto y era a ella a quien daba el poder de dirigir el grupo. El estado abúlico de Sombra parecía que sería un problema para la consolidación del grupo como unidad. Fue para sorpresa de todos que al comenzar el entrenamiento y tantear fuerzas demostró una gran aptitud para liderazgo e incluso, destreza suficiente para estar a la par de sus compañeras. Luna retiró sus infantiles pensamientos para quedar anonadada, donde también cabía algo de admiración. Hooves sólo rio a sus adentros, estaba consciente de las aptitudes de Sombra como para creer que se dejaría amedrentar. También estaba consciente de sus defectos, y es que le gustaba ser competitivo e individualista. Su físico enjuto no era impedimento para cumplir y superarse, era de suponerse que sólo serían unas semanas a lo mucho para que pudieran acoplarse y luego otras más para que Hooves los posicionara dependiendo su habilidad, destreza, rapidez, etc.

Pasaron un par de semanas para que estas sentencias se dieran y el grupo quedó alineado de esta forma: Celestia como cabeza del grupo, ya que su magia seguía siendo la superior que del par restante, gracias también a su buen juicio y valoración de las situaciones la convertían en un candidato más que calificado para tomar el lugar; por su fiereza y poder en su magia, sus conocimientos e incluso su juicio y rapidez para actuar, Sombra sería el segundo al mando. Hemos de hacer una pausa, pues ya sabemos quién ocupa el tercer puesto. La Princesa Valeria y Hooves tenían algo muy en claro, y es que Luna aún era joven e inexperta para poder ocupar otro puesto de mayor jerarquía y no porque fuera inapropiado o que no fuera capaz de cumplir los objetivos que se le dieron sino porque aún no despertaba en ella su verdadero potencial y seguía siendo dependiente de su hermana mayor. Celestia como cabeza de grupo podría seguir instruyéndola pero también debía mantener y hacer ver su jerarquía, esto era algo que ella comprendía sin que se lo tuvieran que decir, esto para que Luna comenzara a tomar en serio su propio lugar, encontrar y cumplir sus expectativas y llenarse de sí misma sin tener que depender de su hermana. Sombra podía ser parte de la fuerza de ataque, sus experiencias pasadas le dieron suficiente conocimiento en hechizos como para hacer frente a suficiente variedad de peligros (no muy elevados) para proteger al grupo o apoyar en fuerza si alguna otra lo necesitaba. Luna, que comenzaba a demostrar grandes aptitudes tanto como en hechizos de ataque como de defensa, podía ser la parte de apoyo que la obligaría a esforzarse en ambos aspectos del equipo para continuar mejorando hasta que pudieran eliminarse las líneas de jerarquía en el grupo.

Esto, claro está, que no interrumpía su entrenamiento diario con sus tutores. Pero ahora a cambiaban el objetivo de estas enseñanzas e incluso se les instruyó en ciertos ejercicios de entrenamiento que podían acatar de manera personal si llegara a darse que por equis o ye razón no estuvieran en el imperio para tomar sus rutinas.

Las primeras misiones consistieron en proteger grupos nómadas que se dirigían por caminos sinuosos donde era común encontrarse con animales peligrosos. En estas misiones tanto Luna como Celestia se vieron esperanzadas en encontrarse con su antigua familia pero por desgracia no los encontraron y los otros grupos no los habían visto. Sus objetivos iban cambiando conforme mostraban la excelencia para cumplirlos, las veces en que sus primeras misiones se vieron amenazadas por algún peligro se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano y en tales pudieron salvaguardar a los nómadas y regresar sanos y salvos al imperio. La Princesa Valeria y Hooves comenzaron a darle misiones un poco más "complicadas" donde tenían que adentrarse en cuevas a dialogar con otros seres que causaban problemas, llegar a mutuos acuerdos entre estos y los ponies, o alguna otra criatura, para una benéfica comunidad. Los propósitos de estas misiones eran claros: tenían que medrar sus capacidades de interacción y empatía, aprender a ordenar prioridades, entender la importancia de la concordancia entre especies y, más importante, actuar como un equipo.

Cierto también era que ninguno de este equipo podía causar disgustos o conflictos pero, si era por decir algo, el único que seguía teniendo distancia y poca frialdad era Sombra. Cumplía sus tareas con prontitud y sin motivo de queja alguna, más sólo esa distancia que mantenía con las hermanas era inquietante y un poco incómodo. Luna era a quien más causaba una vorágine de incertidumbre e incluso su fuerza la atemorizaba en ocasiones por lo explosivo de su carácter. A veces, mientras se encontraban en medio de alguna misión, parecía que quería decir algo, opinar, pero tan pronto como abría su boca su voz se ahogaba en un gemido débil y la volvía a cerrar. Era un personaje extraño e inquietante.

Otro par de meses pasaron con estas tareas sin queja alguna. El equipo ya era medianamente conocido en el imperio y entre otros grupos aparte del imperio de cristal. Se les conocía por su celeridad y excelencia en sus actos, por la empatía, sabiduría, fuerza y capacidad para cumplir toda misión. Sólo un grupo de potrancos, todavía, que presagiaban un futuro prometedor y fructífero. Hasta que llegó a oídos de la Princesa una noticia alarmante.


	4. IV

**IV**

La luna estaba a punto de alcanzar su punto más alto el cielo lleno de ennegrecidas nubes que parecían adherirse para siempre sobre el arco celestial. Con todas las luces del imperio apagados, todos los ponies de cristal se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas viviendo fantásticas experiencias en los tranquilos sueños. Sólo, ligero y liviano como el arrullo de una cuna, se hallaba la luz violácea del Corazón del Cristal bailando sobre las casas y el cielo en una esfera luminosa tenue sobre toda la ciudad. Las auroras resplandecían con languidez consciente y controlada pese a la presencia de las nubes que parecían pintar la noche de melancolía, recomendando cautela. Todos dormían, todos menos los que se encontraban en lo alto del castillo en la sala real donde habían ventanales con el tamaño de tres minotauros uno encima de otro, transparentes y anchos con una vista espectacular sobre casi toda Equestria. Se veían a lo lejos montañas que podían alcanzarse probablemente en diez días de galope sin descanso, playas y mares que alcanzaban hasta donde la vista llegaba, volcanes y desiertos también. Pero no era esto lo que todos observaban con intranquilidad y enervamiento.

La Princesa Valeria se encontraba de frente mirando por uno de los ventanales hacia donde apuntaba un bosque de enorme espesura, lleno de un verde obscuro que se meneaba con el viento como una masa invisible que viaja sobre las hojas. A sus espaldas se hallaba Hooves, Celestia, Luna y Sombra; habían sido situados ahí para que la princesa diera un anuncio importante que era preocupante y triste, al recibir el recado corrieron sin perder tiempo a su encuentro pero ya llevaban así varios minutos con la princesa en silencio mirando en algún punto perdido en el bosque. Hooves tosió fingidamente para tratar de hacer reaccionar a la princesa, funcionó. La princesa al volverse miró a su hermano pequeño esperando palabra alguna de ella, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo sin causa alguna, a Sombra le pareció que en ese abrazo había algo de suma tristeza. Ella se separó y se puso enfrente de todos. Comenzó a hablar:

"Gracias por haber venido, agradezco a todos por su fidelidad y disposición conmigo y con el reino."

Estuvo a punto de interrumpir Hooves y Luna, estaba segura de que lo que dirían era que no era nada para quien era una gran persona, llenándola de halagos para tratar de animarla pero no lo permitió continuando su anuncio. Ambos, Hooves y Luna, se resignaron a escuchar y no hablar.

"Me han llegado noticias de horror y tristeza. Por la tarde de este día llegó galopando, sin poder descansar durante unos días, un pony que venía de las lejanías del este de Equestria para entregarme un mensaje en persona: Algunos grupos de nómadas fueron capturados para ser llevados al sur para ser objeto de diversión de un personaje del que ya les platicaré después. Aquél pony fue recorriendo varios pueblos para advertirlos pero quedó aterrorizado cuando encontró que varios de ellos estaban abandonados e incluso algunas casas parecía que se raían como si la podredumbre tuviera vida propia. El pueblo más cercano del Imperio de Cristal, que se encuentra en los bosques, ha quedado también abandonado. En estos momentos está siendo carcomido por algo misterioso y terrible. El valiente corredor ya está descansando en un dormitorio del castillo, mañana partirá de nuevo a su hogar con los primeros rayos de sol."

Guardó silencio mientras elegía las palabras para formular la siguiente frase sin saber si realmente quería o debía expresarlas. Los otros se quedaron mirándose confundidos los unos con los otros sin saber que decir o pensar. La princesa prosiguió:

"Temo, mis pequeñas hermanas –se dirigía a Celestia y Luna, esta era la primera vez que se refería a ellas de esta manera-, por ustedes. Aún son casi niñas y su fuerza no es del todo experimentada para la tarea con les voy a encomendar. Hooves –este al escuchar su nombre se irguió y respondió con la disposición de un militar-, tú irás con ellas y mi hermano pequeño para ayudarlas y que des tu valoración de que tan precaria es la situación, los protegerás ¿verdad? –Hooves asintió-. Sombra, mi hermanito –este desde que escuchó la noticia que vino desde afuera comenzó a temblar de miedo-, no puedo salir del imperio para que no tengas miedo. Sé que conoces este fenómeno muy bien pero ahora tienes compañeros, amigos, que te protegerán y te cuidarán con su vida. Confía en ellos, te lo pido. También tú irás. Confío que mientras más le hagas frente más serás capaz de vencer tus miedos."

De nuevo se unieron en un abrazo. La Princesa les recomendó ir a descansar puesto que partirían junto con el pony extranjero al salir el alba. Cuando se fueron a dormir, Luna notó a Celestia inquieta –ambas se encontraban inquietas-, se acercó a su cama y se recostó a su lado. Ambas conocían también el fenómeno, o más bien habían vivido parte de él. Ellas huyeron solas de su pueblo que se veía atacado por una sombra que parecía socavar las casas y engullir a ponies en una obscuridad. ¡Tantas eran las desgracias que acaecían por todos los ponies en Equestria!

-¿Tienes miedo? – Dijo Celestia juntando sus cuellos en un abrazo fraternal.

-Sólo un poco.- Se mantuvo en silencio un momento.- La princesa dice que será peligroso ir allá, pero tengo miedo porque pienso que no somos aún lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar esa"cosa". Tengo miedo, hermana. No quiero perderte…

Celestia besó la frente fruncida de Luna, llena de miedos y pesares. La abrazó con más fuerza.- Pero no me perderás, lo sabes. Te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntas, ¿no es así? No temas, nos protegeremos. Y estoy segura que tú serás tan fuerte y decidida en esta misión, como siempre, que serás tú quien me proteja a mí. Eres fuerte, muy muy fuerte.

-No te burles de mí, hermana. Sabes que estoy preocupada, no quiero bromas ahora.

Lentamente cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño bañada en su propia luminiscencia onírica donde todo era perfecto y no cabía de felicidad. Celestia, mirando como descansaba tan tranquila en sueños con una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad, se acobijó junto a ella y se recostó antes de susurrar: No bromeo, Luna, no podría jugar contigo.

Se marcharon sobre una carreta que dispuso la princesa para acercarlos lo más que se pudiera hasta el bosque, la carreta después seguiría su curso para llevar al pony que trajo el mensaje hasta su hogar. Era la primera vez que ambas hermanas salían del imperio de cristal después de mucho tiempo, no suponía un cambio digno de mención pero podían ver de nuevo la extensa magnificencia del mundo. Antes, sólo habían estado en la Arboleda de las Delicias y con sus extravagantes animales, pero volver a ver conejos, gorriones, liebres e insectos comunes les exaltó el corazón con una alegría tal que no paraban de sonreír ante cada detalle pequeño que se encontraban. Sombra las miraba con cierto recelo y seguía con su típica nube de temor, a su lado Hooves tenía la mirada perdida en el castillo que se iba reduciendo en tamaño conforme pasaban más minutos. Aquellos que arrastraban la carreta al llegar con el ponie extranjero a su destino darían una valoración de la situación, tanto de comida, población y necesidades que hicieran falta en los pocos grupos nómadas que aún quedaran para mandar tropas con víveres y toda la ayuda que pudiera requerirse. La Princesa Valeria estaba en lo alto del castillo mirando desde que salieron del imperio hasta que la carreta se volvió un punto pequeño y éste parte de todo el paisaje sin poder distinguirse, aun así se mantuvo observando largo tiempo parada cerca del ventanal mismo en el que hubiera estado de la misma manera horas antes en la madrugada.

Llegado el momento, se bajaron de la carreta y se despidieron del forastero. Continuaron su camino durante algunos minutos por una vereda llena de polvo donde la vegetación crecía más alta y prominente cada vez. Con esta misma secuencia el rostro de cada uno iba cambiando pasando por varias facetas desde la inquietud, el valor, la felicidad, e incluso el miedo. Se divisaba un muro de altos árboles que se mecían con el vaivén del viento haciendo crujir sus ramas en un rechinido que estremecía el alma. Continuaron caminando con fervor, más aún Sombra quién tenía la cara sumida en una expresión de altiva valentía. Desde la lejanía, desde las copas de los árboles daba la impresión que con el movimiento del ramaje se formaba, entre el polvo arremolinado y las hojas que cedían y flotaban al separarse de sus ramas, una figura de un ser grande e imponente, probablemente una serpiente. Luna fue la primera en notarlo y se lo advirtió a Celestia, quien tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder percibirlo pero no pensaba que fuera algo real sino más bien sólo la casualidad de la forma de los árboles y la manera en que se movía el aire en ese espacio. La vereda por donde caminaban comenzaba a perderse entre el polvo y el pasto que se levantaba más alto hasta sus cuellos, y en el pecho, para Hooves.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca Hooves ordenó que se detuvieran. Se quedó callado con la mirada fija en el bosque que ya se alzaba varios metros sobre ellos a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia. Desde los adentros salió una brisa acompañado de un sonido que parecía un suspiro grave, ronco y largo. Se puso delante de todos y pudieron notar en su expresión más seriedad que nunca, esta expresión fue lo que dividió su vida pasada donde todavía podían jugar y los días tranquilos de sol y calidez a uno donde se esbozaba una línea negra y gruesa donde deberían comenzar a tomarse su papel en serio, pues las consecuencias de no hacerlo serían riesgosas.

-Escuchen ahora, muy atentamente.- Exclamó.- Tenemos que tomar muchas precauciones. Ésta ya no es una misión común y corriente, no estaremos resguardados por el poder del cristal, no estaremos seguros en ningún momento. En los bosques como estos se resguardan criaturas fuertes y peligrosas que no dudarán dos veces en atacarnos, es de suma importancia que comprendan lo peligroso que es esto ya que no tendremos una segunda oportunidad. Sé que todavía son unos pequeños, pero son los mejores y la princesa Valeria confía en ustedes. Yo también lo hago.

Sombra por un momento se vio ataviado por la pesadumbre. Luna parecía notar siempre estas expresiones y se compadecía de él.

"Tenemos que tener reglas para esta misión, cumplirlo a la brevedad posible y regresar inmediatamente a casa. Primera regla: No se separen jamás, ¡jamás!, del grupo. Tenemos que estar siempre unidos y si se presenta algún problema lo resolveremos juntos. Los bosques son extensos y perderse es muy sencillo, no tenemos a algún pegaso con nosotros y aún con uno sería difícil encontrarlos. Segundo: Si ven algo, cualquier cosa que sea peligrosa, algo que se mueva, comuníquenmelo. Si es alguna criatura peligrosa optaremos por dejarla en paz y retirarnos. Si por otro lado nos atacan, tendremos que defendernos y por eso como grupo podremos hacerlo sin problemas, de ahí la importancia de mantenernos unidos. Segunda regla: Ya que los tres son unicornios, mantengan su magia presta para cualquier imprevisto. No sabemos si cierto "ente" conocido se encuentra aquí. Hasta que hallemos el pueblo podremos saber, pero si lo está corremos un alto riesgo. Este peligro no tiene una forma concreta, se desliza por todas las superficies como sombras y roba la luz de las cosas, se alimenta de ello. Se le conoce como "Consciencia Lunar", sólo la realeza del Imperio de Cristal conoce la historia de este extraño fenómeno. Lo único que sabemos es que podemos combatirlo con fuego o hielo. Los tres ya han aprendido hechizos para esto, para poder combatirlo deben de crear ante ustedes una barrera de cualquiera de los dos elementos. Celestia, tienes a Philomena contigo, esto te ayudará. Son de las pocas criaturas que han sobrevivido a este mal e incluso son capaces de sentir su presencia antes que cualquier otro. Mantente atenta de cualquier desvarío que tenga. Tercera y última regla, la más importante: Si todo llegara a salir mal tendremos que huir de aquí. Dejaré un rastro de polvo rojo, una vez que entremos en el bosque. Tengo un costal que se irá vaciando lentamente conforme nos adentremos, sigan esa línea que se forme para poder salir de aquí. ¿Entendido?"

Todos asintieron. Philomena dio un alarido extendiendo sus alas. Sombra se acercó a Celestia y Luna, se había desdibujado su semblante lleno de coraje, ahora incluso sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar. Celestia miraba a su hermana, estaba preocupada por ella. "No te separes, Luna. No quiero que algo te pase" le dijo. Y Luna le respondió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Hooves dio media vuelta y se acercaron a él. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, las miradas se desplazaban de un lado para otro en busca de cualquier indicio de peligro. Nerviosos, asustados, ansiosos de que algo apareciera. Sus cuernos se iluminaban por el color de su magia, listos para defenderse.

Pasaron algunos minutos, todo estaba en relativa paz. Dentro los árboles no eran tantos, el espacio entre ellos permitía caminar libres al grupo y la altura de los mismos permitía vislumbrar a lo lejos sin problemas. Celestia constantemente dirigía su mirada a su fénix con la esperanza de que éste jamás se enervara ni mostrara señal de peligro, hasta entonces estaba tranquila metiendo su pico entre sus plumas para rascarse. Luna miraba maravillada, y con algo de temor, la naturaleza frente a ella, tan magnífica, de colores profundos, de troncos anchos y fuertes. Un escenario de miles de años, que no habría cambiado demasiado en ese transcurso, dando vida, dando refugio a todos los animales. Expedía de todo el lugar una esencia de tranquilidad, de "hogar", pero también uno de peligro. Como una preciosa flor con colores llamativos que exclama a todo el que lo ve que es peligrosa, pese a lo seductor de sus matices. Imponía un respeto, y esto lo aprendió Luna inmediatamente al sentir la solemnidad del bosque, un templo sagrado para venerar, una diosa sin nombre que se alza a la vista aureolada de matices cálidos y fríos, la representación de la vida y la muerte en todo su esplendor. Mientras Luna permanecía exorbitando en estos pensamientos, Sombra parecía amedrentarse ante el crujido de los árboles con el viento, sin darse cuenta se había acercado mucho a Celestia casi tocándose los flancos. Celestia no estaba molesta, no le daba importancia. Cierto era que Celestia no demostraba mucha apertura con los demás más que con su hermana, relativamente, pero esto no era porque fuera de corazón frío e indiferente, sino más bien se sentía responsable de todo en cuanto hacía y no quería tener un margen de error, muchos menos si afectaba a su hermana. Su amor por ella era infinito, y esto lo sabía Luna, por ello se esforzaba demasiado para poder protegerla. Este era el amor de una hermana, de la familia que protege y resguarda.

-Celestia.- Dijo Hooves.- Llevamos un rato caminando, por la línea del polvo rojo sé que no estamos caminando en círculos. Pero el bosque es engañoso y su propia magia es poderosa. Necesitamos saber el tiempo.

Celestia susurró un par de palabras a Philomena y esta se lanzó hacia arriba hasta la copa de los árboles con la fuerza de sus grandes alas para abrir un hueco en el follaje. Con su magia, Celestia lo mantuvo abierto. Sólo se podía ver el cielo, sin nubes, en un tono rojizo y anaranjado. Se estaba poniendo el sol.

-Parece que sólo hemos caminado por casi una hora, pero ya que entramos casi al medio día noto que han pasado algunas horas sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Ya se oculta el sol y no hemos podido encontrar nuestro objetivo. Tendremos que acampar por aquí. No debemos arriesgarnos a caminar en la noche.

Recolectaron algunas ramas grandes y hojas de arbustos y plantas que se encontraban por todo el lugar para armar una tienda de campaña muy improvisada. Pese a la escasez de recursos, Hooves pudo construir uno decente. Su conocimiento y experiencia lo había hecho en un experto, un perfecto líder para confiar. Quién sabe por qué cosas ya habría pasado, cuántas batallas peleadas, pérdidas y heridas. Era comprensible su inexorable actitud, y aun así compasivo y preocupado por los suyos. Colocado en un punto estratégico, la tienda de campaña no era presa de las repentinas brisas que pudiesen volcarlo. Todo estaba colocado y planeado gracias al resultado de la veteranía. De la misma costumbre que la experiencia sabe qué es lo apropiado para estas situaciones encendió una fogata para ya entrada la media noche todos se durmieran y él montara guardia, aunque la distancia no debía dar más allá de dos días caminando no escatimaría en precauciones ni desgastaría la energía de sus soldados (a quienes comenzaba considerar como hijos). Sombra con celo observaba todos estos cuidados y acciones de una persona tan elogiada por su pueblo, que inspiraba tanta confianza y la emanaba cual fuego escarlata que expande sus brazos llameantes y envuelve a las personas dotándolas de su fuerza, la misma que los haría pelear por él sin dudar. Deseaba con todo su ser llegar a ser aunque sea un poco como él. Causaba una impresión similar en Celestia, más ella sólo deseaba continuar con la tranquilidad que les brindaba y esa seguridad con la que ahora habían vivido desde su llegada al imperio, agradecía de todo corazón esto tratando de regresar el favor ayudando a la princesa al igual que a todos aquellos quienes han prestado su cariño y atención. Prestar su magia, que la princesa Valeria llamaba como "única", era lo menos que podía hacer y usarla para proteger a todo pony que le importara.

Sacaron parte de las provisiones y las calentaron al fuego. Ya empezaba a levantarse la luna sobre la copa de los árboles y las brisas se volvían más frías. Ya no se podía percibir lo que había a la distancia, la noche había sumido al bosque en una obscuridad que de no ser por la fogata sería casi imposible ver lo que tenían enfrente. Sombra, sentado al lado de Hooves, miraba embelesado su porte altivo y orgulloso. Philomena se mantenía en el centro del fuego, alimentándolo de su propio fuego para que la luz resistiera por más tiempo. Las hermanas potrancas reían y bromeaban sentadas sobre sus patas; Luna disfrutaba de jugar con su hermana haciendo gestos siempre que la situación era tensa. Era, para ella, de las pocas cosas que podía hacer por su hermana para hacer menos insufrible las situaciones. Por otro lado, Hooves charlaba con Sombra tratando de no permitir que su coraje se disipara, el deber de mantener la moral alta de los suyos. Pasaron un par de horas cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto y todos se fueron a dormir, menos Hooves, por supuesto. Philomena se quedó cerca con su tenue luz azul, era muy importante que ante cualquier reacción de la _consciencia_ pudieran anticiparse para la situación. Después de un rato se quedó absorto con la mirada perdida en algún punto de los árboles, se encontraba acostado sobre sus patas con la cabeza recargada en la tierra húmeda. Dentro de sí una imagen se evocaba lentamente, sin brío y con recuerdos que pasaban veloces y borrosas. Evocaciones que llevaban gritos y fuego, débiles como un susurro pero aun así presentes e inamovibles. De pronto, esas imágenes se tornaban más reales y nítidas. De algún lugar se arremolinaba el viento, subiendo hasta la copa de los árboles que se perdían en una masa negra hasta dejarlas fuera de la vista. Desde el interior de aquél torrente de polvo salían algunos susurros suaves y largos, suspiros de voces que eran conocidas de algún tiempo lejano. El remolino se comenzaba a dispersar y de su centro se vislumbraba el tejado de varias casas de madera y paja que se extendían por orden de cientos de metros. Había en sus calles ponies charlando, un panadero que reía con su cliente por un acontecimiento de atrás tiempo del que ambos formaron parte; desde otra calle un grupo de potrancos corrían con juguetes estambre y palitos de madera en sus hocicos a toda velocidad correteándose entre las calles sin rumbo fijo; una pareja se mantenían con sus cuellos posados en el otro con la parsimonia deleitante que sólo los amantes tienen. Y Hooves, recargado en la enhiesta columna que se levantaba de una piedra sobre otra, masticando un poco de heno mientras esperaba con la mirada fija en una puerta de madera tallada de la casita más grande del lugar. De aquél lugar había salido un pony mayor, con la melena adornada de algunas canas que se percibían fácilmente gracias al color azabache de aquellos que no encanecían aún. Detrás de él, su esposa de melena larga blanca con mechones rojos. Algo decía a una persona que venía detrás, cierto era que esta pony era hermosa y vestía prendas de lana y joyas, además de una corona menos grande y ataviada de joyas que el del semental. Eran los reyes del imperio de cristal. Y saliendo, dando brincos acompañadas de carcajadas, dos potrancos; uno con el pelaje gris como su padre y la misma melena negra, sus cortas patitas tropezaban constantemente pues no tenía mucho de haber nacido, con rebosante deseo de vivir para salir y descubrir el mundo por su cuenta; la potranca, de un pelaje rosa y melena blanca con violeta y ciertos mechones dorados, brincaba alentando a su hermano pequeño a salir y jugar en la pequeña plaza de enfrente. Ella siempre tan enérgica, tan deseosa de vivir, tan linda y femenina. Hooves se acercó y con él otros seis ponies. No los reconocía inmediatamente, eran mayores que él. De hecho, no se dio cuenta que él también era un potranco ya entrando a adulto. Estos ponies eran parte de la guardia real y uno de ellos su padre. El rey al reunirse con ellos metió en una bolsa a su costado un pergamino que parecía tener suma importancia. Dijo algunas palabras y asintió con una sonrisa en la boca. Miró a su reina y junto sus cabezas en un ademán de cariño y alivio. Hooves miraba atentamente a la princesa que seguía jugando con su hermano que no paraba de tropezar y reír.

Su padre se acercó a él y le murmuró algo. Apenas si podía distinguir algunas palabras: …debes proteger… ahora todo estará mejor… espero entiendas lo importante de esto. Y él asintió esbozando una sonrisa. "Debes proteger" ¿o era "tenemos que proteger"? Quizá era "debes proteger-la", ¿cómo saber? Tiene tanto tiempo que quizá ya no tenga importancia. ¿Qué tanto? No desea recordarlo realmente. Pero es un momento especial que guarda en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Recuerda incluso los días en que, supuestamente cuidando de los hijos del rey, terminaba jugando con ellos y metiéndose en problemas. Recuerda a su padre sermoneándolo de que no debe de tratarlos así. Algún día, decía él, la diferencia entre castas se hará presente. No quiero que sufras por ello, decía.

De nuevo un remolino de polvo, esta vez polvo añil y verduzco, se alzaba de nuevo. Hooves despertó. Durmió casi toda la noche, aún era de madrugada. Pero un extraño suceso se había producido. El aire estaba repleto de partículas grises, ¿ceniza, quizá? No, Hooves alzó la pata y dejó que una de ellas se posara en su casco. Su crin estaba repleto de ello, pero al contacto se derretía. Era una brizna misteriosa. Como gotas grandes que normalmente no flotarían como lo estaban haciendo. Miró a Philomena quién su fuego se había reducido demasiado a causa de la humedad. La tomó y la metió a la casa de campaña. Esta también se encontraba ya un tanto húmeda y casi alcanzaba a los tres que dormían ahí. Con sus patas formó alrededor de los durmientes una línea un poco profunda para que el agua antes de tocarlos a ellos se quedara estancada en ese pequeño surco.

Aún no había pasado nada, dejando a un lado la inusual brizna, y se perdonaba así que se quedara dormido cuando debía estar montando guardia. Habrían pasado probablemente cuatro horas desde que se durmió, una cantidad preocupante. En un par de horas comenzaría a levantarse el sol. Por un momento pensó en despertar a su grupo y continuar su búsqueda, pero después recapacitó en que no había necesidad alguna. ¡Cuán útil sería tener un cuerno por su magia! Pero él era un pony de tierra, y un pony de tierra sabía cuidarse bien sin tener que necesitar de magia ni de alas. Retomando su tarea, montó guardia hasta pocos minutos antes de que comenzara a salir el sol. Llegada esta hora los levantó, pero se dio cuenta de que Philomena aún permanecía en ese estado frágil. Su dueña lo notó y pidió a Hooves una explicación. Él confesó su falla y mostró a Celestia la brizna de gotas gordas. Ambos no tenían explicación para algo de este estilo, daban por hecho que sería algo peligroso pero no para Luna quien saltaba de un lado a otro mordiendo y tragando las gotas, Sombra le imitaba.

Tiraron la tienda de campaña improvisada y continuaron su marcha. Esta vez, conforme avanzaban, todo el lugar pasaba por varias escenas muy misteriosas. Comenzando por la brizna, que mientras más avanzaban se hacía más profusa y se enfriaba más el ambiente hasta que tales gotas se transformaban en pequeños hielos flotantes. Gracias a la misma humedad, la crin y el pelaje de nuestros personajes se encontraba cubierta por una película de escarcha. Constantemente tenían que sacudirse para librarse de ella, pero a los pocos minutos se volvía a formar. Mientras más se adentraban, menos luz había y los árboles parecían moverse y rugir con sus crujidos, todos empezaron a tomar una expresión más seria. Philomena se encontraba más débil y parecía caer en un letargo entre más apagadas sus plumas se encontraban. Celestia tuvo que taparla con una manta que tenían para dormir, sus llamas eran tan bajas y azules que no podrían causar que la manta se incendiara. Tal como si fuera la noche, la luz se había casi extinguido y debían ahora iluminarse por la luz de la magia de sus cuernos.

Luna se enervaba cada vez más, el bosque no era un lugar para jugar. Lo había sabido desde aquél pequeño pueblo donde antes vivían. Nadie debía ir ahí, sólo los adultos e incluso estos debían ir en grupo. El bosque tenía maravillas, pero también tenían grandes peligros. Nadie se acercaba ni por chiste. Pero, por las noches, siempre se sentía atraída por él. Siempre quiso convencer a su hermana de ir, aunque fuera de día. Pero sabía que al escuchar la idea se negaría, pues era demasiado peligroso y su vida correría peligro. Por esto mismo ella nunca se lo dijo a su hermana, pues comprendía que tampoco le agradaba la idea de que algo le pasara a su hermana mayor, ya que eran lo único que tenían en la vida. Por las noches a veces se quedaba muy atenta mirando a la luna, una figura redonda con "corchos, decía ella, que parecía resbalar en un canal tan lento o más que un caracol, se preguntaba si habría vida ahí. Si no la había, tal vez se sentiría sola. ¿Qué se sentiría estar completamente sola en el mundo? Sin nadie que te apoye, sin nadie que cuide de ti y quien te quiera, ¿Qué? Luna no quería ni pensarlo, no podía imaginarse su vida sin su querida hermana. Mientras la miraba se germinaba dentro una pasión por un objeto sublime. El sol, claramente, era algo muy bello aunque no se pudiera ver directamente a los ojos, y era esto justamente lo que hacía a la luna más bella que el sol para Luna. Aunque el sol daba luz a todo el mundo y permitía que la vida se formara en la tierra, le parecía que mirar directamente a la luna era como mirar a los ojos de alguien. Pues mirando a los ojos es la manera en que descubres la sinceridad de las personas, por los ojos, dicen, se asoma el cosmos. Por esta simple razón para Luna la luna siempre sería más hermosa que el sol. Tan misteriosa, tan hermosa y a la vez tenebrosa, había algo en ella que la atraía. Hubo un par de ocasiones en que algo mágico ocurrió, en esas noches con la mirada perdida. Desde que tiene memoria, siempre platicaba con aquél lucero nácar, contándole del día transcurrido convirtiéndola en su confidente. Cierta noche, mientras hablaba con ella, y con Celestia dormida, pensó que tal vez a luna podría sentirse –si fuera capaz de _sentir_ algo- sola, lejos de toda la naturaleza y la vida. ¿Habría alguna leyendo o cuento, algún dato que mencionara porqué existe la luna? ¿Por qué existe la luna? Y en ese justo instante en que la pregunta terminaba de formularse en su mente las vigas platinadas que entraban desde las ventanas parecieron dirigirse hacia ella y que comenzaba a elevarse, parecía que la luna la llamaba y la abducía, ella no ponía resistencia. Volvió a tierra, por así decirlo, cuando su hermana se despertó. La segunda ocasión, habiendo abandonado el pueblo en aquella fatídica noche de conmoción y terror y habiéndose adaptado con Millie y los nómadas, peregrinaban por campos abiertos y llenos de pasto, con pocos árboles a la vista. Después de varias horas de su peregrinaje, decidieron descansar bajo el cobijo de un gran árbol que se encontraba cerca, prendieron fogatas y prepararon camastros. Terminada la cena, se prepararon para dormir. Platicaba y bromeaba como siempre con Celestia de la voz y ademanes de la Sra. Dina, a quien podía imitar muy bien, hasta que escuchó un murmullo proveniente de algún lugar. Aquello la tomó por sorpresa y se levantó con brusquedad, le preguntó a su hermana si había escuchado lo mismo, a lo cual ella respondió que no había escuchado. Suave pero gradual se escuchaba un pequeño susurro, muy bajo, como un secreto de aquellos más íntimos que sólo se dicen sin nadie más que el oyente y su confidente. Así permaneció por pocos minutos hasta que tal murmullo cesó y tranquila ella se dispuso a dormir. Aquella noche la asedió un sueño, el más mágico de todos; se veía cruzando el ancho mundo sobre el cielo, atravesando las esponjosas nubes que perlaban su pelaje y su crin de gotas que titilaban como perlas de plata. Desde aquél punto todo parecía soberbio, todo era fuente de belleza y magnificencia; los vastos bosques se expandían como manchas, como lunares de un cuerpo gigantesco, los mares brillaban con su soberbio azul flameante y las montañas no ejercían más su intimidante tamaño sobre ella como antes, ahora estaba a su altura y, si así lo quería, más arriba. Arriba donde podía sentir el calor del sol, donde más calor diera y donde también se formaran las auroras boreales, donde las nubes se formaban, donde todo era reducido en comparación. Descansar sobre las delicadas y sedosas nubes mirando a las estrellas bailar y escuchar su canto contrastando con el del viento sobre su cuerpo reverberando al suelo donde todo cobraba vida. Ahí, todo cobraba brillo y lustroso se presentaba como maravillas relucientes y recién formadas especialmente y sólo para ella. Y mientras cabalgaba, surcando los cielos con unas fuertes y veloces alas, escuchó de nuevo un murmullo. Una voz extraña, a veces femenina, a veces masculina, tierna y cálida, grave e ingrávida, que se cuela por el cuerpo hasta el cerebro. Ahora sabía de dónde venía aquella voz, aquella que era hogareña y suave como el verano y, a la vez, fría y calante, como el invierno. Aquél sonido bisbiseaba bajando cada tono de azul a naranja, de naranja a rojo, de rojo a naranja y de naranja a un azul profundo, obscuro, desde su manto lunar. Fijó la mirada y sólo vio a la luna, tan esplendorosa como siempre, con sus cráteres y tonos blancuzcos. Su mirada no dejó de observar en ningún momento ni tampoco lo dudó, era de ahí de dónde provenía y de su incólume halo bajaba hasta donde ella se encontraba. Pero, ¿qué era lo que decía? ¿Qué musitaba aquella criatura macho y hembra, luz y sombra, que parecía desesperada por comunicarle? Agudizaba el oído pero no lograba entender. Ella respondía: No puedo entenderte, habla más fuerte. Pero la voz no cambiaba su tono ni lo que parecía decir. Ella volvía a girar la cabeza para escuchar mejor, en dirección a la luna, pero no había éxito. Aquél susurro de pronto se volvió más claro, y el sonido se convirtió en un sollozo. Cuando Luna fue capaz de reconocer la naturaleza del sonido descubrió que la luna se tornaba negra y de su redondeada figura se alzaban masas negras. En ese momento, despertó. Pero jamás pudo olvidar aquellos momentos que parecían mágicos y que hacían de su vida un poco más interesante. En estas cavilaciones se mantuvo ensimismada un rato sin darse cuenta de que se había separado del grupo y se encontraba ahora sola. Enfrente de ella hallábase el pueblo, roído, casi destruido, con las gotas de hielo flotantes y el suelo cenizo.


	5. V

**V**

En qué momento, no lo sabe, pero se había separado y se encontraba errante desde tal vez apenas unos minutos. Miró por todos lados sin poder hallarlos y cayó en pánico tratando de regresar por donde sus huellas la alcanzaban pero ya no se encontraban y la alta muralla de árboles parecían incluso iguales desde cualquier punto al que se moviera dejándola indefensa para reconocer alguno o dar un paso adelante sabiendo que podría dirigirse a un punto conocido. Sin consuelo tuvo que retomar el camino en el desolado pueblo. Cabizbaja y con pasos temblorosos y lentos entró a las calles. Por un momento pensó en gritar y pedir auxilio pero el lugar era tan solitario y el ambiente tan denso que se convenció de que no la escucharían y podría ser que llamara la atención de alguna criatura peligrosa. Se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan distraída y mantenerse absorta en sus pensamientos, gracias a que siempre estaba con la cabeza en las nubes se había perdido, pero esto no la traería de vuelta a su hermana y los demás.

Hubo que tratar vehementemente de sacar a flote los resultados de su entrenamiento. Primero, había que estar preparada para algún ataque. Segundo, encontrar un punto más claro y despejado, abierto, donde pudiera observar desde lejos hasta vislumbrar a su grupo y reunirse con ellos. Tercero, ya que ella era la primera en llegar al pueblo se tomaría la libertad de recorrer buscando pistas de cualquier indicio que llevara a la ruina el lugar. Recordó qué circunstancias habían hecho terminar de tal manera un pueblo entero. La "Consciencia Lunar". Pero, ¿qué era más específicamente la "consciencia lunar"? Un ente de sombras, que… ¿cómo se podía combatir? Rayos, ¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mala memoria? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan distraída, no podía ser como su hermana, talentosa e independiente? ¿Y dónde estaba ella ahora que la necesitaba? Luna comenzó a llorar. La angustia nubló su mente y se quedó parada sollozando creyendo que tal vez por su culpa no volvería a ver jamás a su hermana. Tal vez ya no podría cumplir su cometido de proteger a su hermana. No la culparía si ella decidiera abandonarla, seguramente era una carga muy pesada tener que cuidar siempre de ella. La vida parecía injusta dándole a Celestia una hermana como Luna, tan despreocupada y displicente. Las lágrimas recorrían por sus acolchonadas mejillas y se elevaban antes de soltarse de su cara convirtiéndose en otra más de las gotas de hielo. Se cubrió la cara con las patas y soltó un gemido que pareció hacer eco y volver con un tono diferente. Luna calló, el sonido la extrajo de sus tribulaciones.

El sollozo volvió a llegar, esta vez con más fuerza, desde algún punto perdido entre la madera roída y las casuchas destruidas. No había puesto verdadera atención, pues ahora atentamente entrecerraba los ojos y alcanzaba a ver más del pueblo. Las gotas, como los átomos de un líquido que se desplazan y giran, parecían partículas agigantadas que al aglomerarse producían un efecto níveo tembloroso. Al contacto volvían a elevarse moviéndose sin rumbo. Trató de predecir el origen del sonido y lo siguió con cautela. Sabía que no era alguien de su grupo, la voz era diferente y parecía de una persona madura. Con su cuerno alumbrando, preparado, recorrió los metros hasta donde parecía provenir. Pasando por las abruptas calles repletas de escombros y partículas glaciales flotantes llegó a un lugar que daba la impresión de haber sido la edificación más grande e importante del pueblo. Donde ella estaba parada tenía el aspecto de haber sido una plaza y en su centro estaba, aún completo, una fuente repleta de las gotas gélidas. Ahora la voz se escuchaba con más claridad y se acercó. Con su magia trató de repeler las gotas despejando un poco la humedad neblinosa, divisó manchas negras en las tablas de todo el lugar. Al principio como manchas de humedad, probablemente gracias a las gotas que se encontraban bailando por su falta de gravedad, pero después notó que estas manchas más bien tenían forma más definida y parecían moverse como lenguas que se estiraban y retorcían sobre la superficie de madera. Al entrar por la entrada derrumbada del edificio estas manchas aumentaban en cantidad y sus formas se aclarecían formando una sombra con vida que asemejaban a flamas negras cuyas brasas se elevaban por encima de la superficie a la que se aferraban y se desintegraban tan pronto como se creaban. De nuevo, la voz reverberaba en los muros y se perdía. Si Luna se acercaba a estas masas negras, estas se contraían escabulléndose bajo un montículo de escombros recargado sobre un muro que débil ya se balanceaba para derrumbarse por su inestabilidad. Se escuchaba una voz que hacía eco por diferencia de milisegundos con otra completamente contraria; un sollozo femenino, casi juvenil, que al instante se reproducía otro masculino, voz vieja y rasposa. Como un abanico de posibilidades el sollozo cambiaba primero con una voz masculina joven y luego una femenina y madura. La discordancia que había en este fenómeno casi petrificaba a Luna, a quien su curiosidad no permitía huir corriendo sino averiguar quién era el autor de tal abanico de voces. Los escombros se encontraban cruzando una puerta alta de madera que, a la mitad, se sostenía por sus bisagras y se azotaba en su abrir y cerrar por el viento. Apenas puso el casco en la línea de la puerta que dividía la sala del otro cuarto se disparó una corriente brutal llena de brío acompañado de un ensordecedor grito. Luna retrocedió y echó a correr pero se vio interceptada por la misma masa negra llameante de antes, ahora en círculos concéntricos. Se arremolinaba alrededor de Luna tratando de acercarse, mas parecía que su fuerza no era suficiente puesto que las líneas de magia gélida que la rodeaban detenían gradualmente su velocidad.

Luna aterrorizada mantenía su cuerno tratando de rechazar el contacto de la sombra, más el miedo ya la había hecho tirarse en el suelo cubriéndose con las patas. Inefables expresiones salían de la voz de este fantasma, mas se sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera obviamente era algo amenazador pues no se rendía en tratar de alcanzar a Luna aunque su fuerza se viera disminuida en cada intento. Luna era presa del miedo, sucumbiendo ante los gritos cayó al suelo y cubriéndose llamó en voz baja a su hermana para que la socorriera. Pero nadie estaba cerca para que la ayudara y permaneció de esta forma durante un rato hasta que la fuerza de su agresora se volvió tan débil que tuvo que parar. El ente obscuro ahora ya era casi la mitad del tamaño de lo que antes era. Al parar su ataque volvió a gemir y romper en llanto con la estrambótica voz que tenía.

Luna aún cubriéndose con sus patas y crin la cara permanecía en silencio para escucharla. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Parecía sufrir, era obvio que tenía consciencia. Se descubrió. Atisbó otra salida de su lado derecho, ahora que estaba débil era la oportunidad perfecta para salir y huir. Pero este fenómeno estaba llamando su atención, incluso sentía lástima por la criatura. Tal vez necesita ayuda, pensó. Dubitativa tuvo que permanecer algunos minutos en lo que cavilaba la mejor opción. Así entonces, después de sopesar las opciones se dispuso a actuar.

Se levantó sin romper el hechizo que la mantenía protegida, no podía confiarse de que al estar vulnerable aquella cosa no la atacaría de nuevo. Pero parte de su plan sería tratar interactuar con _ella_ o _él_. Dicho esto, era primordial que diera el primer paso. Dirigió algunas palabras pero tan sólo al pronunciar éstas las flamas negras se enervaron y arremetieron con fuerza –que parecía recobrar en su descanso- de nuevo. Luna tuvo que sobreponerse y lanzó un hechizo más fuerte. Recordó entonces lo que Hooves dijo y ciñó más hielo en el lugar hasta que de la gélida atmósfera se formaron estalactitas y estalagmitas gracias a las partículas heladas que flotaban por doquier. El hechizó produjo tal efecto negativo contra la sombra que ésta comenzó a retorcerse disminuyendo aún más su tamaño. Una vez Luna detuvo el hechizo, la sombra se fue a una esquina donde continuó su lloriqueo. ¡Listo, era su oportunidad! Ahora podía correr dejando atrás tan terrorífico escenario e ir en busca de sus compañeros. Dio algunas zancadas con celeridad cuando a sus espaldas escuchó claramente unas palabras. Estas parecían repetirse como una oración de alguna persona que pide por ayuda, plegarias de socorro de un ser vulnerable y frágil: "… en dónde ahora me encuentro… estoy sola. Madre, recógeme y sálvame, quiero volver a tus brazos." Desconcertada, Luna se volvió para mirar detenidamente. En aquella esquina sólo quedaba un punto diminuto como la sombra de algún objeto provocada al tacto de la luz sobre él, casi extinguiéndose en esas llamas que se elevaban y desintegraban al instante. Madre, acógeme en tu lecho, quiero volver a casa, decía.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó al fin Luna.

Si tuviera aún el poder, habría atacado de nuevo con sus estentóreos gritos que retumbaban los tímpanos. Pero ya estaba demasiado debilitada para algo así.

-Vete, ya.- Respondió la sombra.- ¿O he de tener que soportar como me miras mientras mi llama se extingue en este frío que produjiste?

Luna se quedó callada un momento. Si aquella figura tuviera una forma probablemente estaría dándole la espalda mientras acurrucada solloza en aquella solitaria esquina llena de escombros.

-Lo siento, no quiero que te sientas humillada.- Exclamó. La sombra se sobresaltó aspirando una bocanada de aire.

Ahora parecía que estaría volteando a verla, con los ojos abiertos impresionada.

-¿Puedes escucharme?- Preguntó con tremulosa voz pausada.

-Sí, te he escuchado llorar desde hace rato. Por eso me había acercado aquí, pensé que era alguno de mis amigos que igual que yo se había perdido.

-¡No puede ser verdad! Nadie puede entendernos, no eres parte de la Madre Lunar. No podrías estar entendiéndonos.

-¿Madre Lunar?- Preguntó perpleja Luna.

-¿Sabes acerca del origen de la luna y la tierra? Todo lo que es su mundo.

Luna meneó la cabeza en gesto de negación. Parecía haber entablado amistad con lo que minutos antes había intentado atacarla. Pero, como era costumbre de Luna, ya lo había olvidado y curiosa quería saber qué era este ser que podía hablar sin forma definida o anatomía. Antes la tierra y la luna eran uno, exclamó la sombra.

-Tuvieron que separarse por el bien de la vida en la tierra. Es natural que no lo sepas, esto tiene miles de años atrás. Para que la vida en la tierra pudiera florecer la Madre Lunar se dio a la tarea de recorrer los cielos cuando el sol ya no nutriera el suelo con su luz. Era un sacrificio para que la noche no se viera hundida en una obscuridad total que acabaría por afectar a toda planta y animal del mundo, pues la luna refleja la luz del sol y la manda a la tierra para que siga iluminándose.- Luna escuchaba muy atenta la historia. La voz comenzó a toser y jadear. Estoy a punto de desaparecer, dijo.

-Necesito que me des un poco de fuerza vital o terminaré desapareciendo en las entrañas de la tierra. La tierra quiere absorberme.

Luna no dudó en preguntar.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sólo debes quitar esa barrera y tocarme, entonces sólo tomaré un poco de tu vitalidad para recuperarme lo suficiente.

Era muy sospechoso, Luna habría sido demasiado ingenua si este pensamiento no hubiera pasado por su cabeza. Volvió a ella el deseo de huir, de hecho, ahora creía que había sido un error haberse quedado y desperdiciar la oportunidad de escapar. Quizá su grupo había salido de la espesura del bosque y adentrado al pueblo buscándola con desesperación. Estuvo a punto de echar a correr cuando la sombra volvió a gemir.

-Somos ahora amigas, ¿verdad?- Murmuró.

Cómo sabría ella que esas palabras afectaron a Luna, no se sabe. Pero tuvo el efecto que ella quiso. Pues una de sus muchas virtudes de Luna también podría ser su debilidad, la apertura que podría llevarla a su ruina. Se compadeció de ella, qué cruzaba por su mente para haberlo hecho es fácil de imaginar. Pero el error le costaría muy caro. Apenas abrió un espacio minúsculo de su barrera, se coló por la hendidura y rodeó a Luna consumiéndola en una capa negra que la absorbíó con rapidez. Su vista súbitamente se volvió borrosa. La fuerza la abandonó. Se rindió ante una presencia en su cuerpo que consumía todo su brío hundiéndola en un vacío absoluto sin luz.

Parecía estar flotando pero no sentía su propio cuerpo. Como si su mente se hubiera deslindado de su cuerpo divagando por un espacio muerto sin salida. Era peculiar sentirse sin cuerpo, como una alma, un fantasma, que flota errante en el limbo tratando de recordar la vida que abandonó y el recipiente en el que estaba depositado. Luna trató de moverse pero no sentía sus extremidades. No sentía sus piernas agitarse con la exasperación que tenía ni veía su crin azulada ondearse ante el viento o con cualquier movimiento como siempre. Sólo podía ver, si es que en verdad a eso se le podía llamar ver, un horizonte de fondo negro que bien podría estar a pocos centímetros de ella como a cientos de kilómetros. Soltó un grito desgarrador, pidió auxilio y trató de moverse pero era inútil. Todo intento sería en vano, nada existía ahí, nada había. Sólo ella. Trató de invocar la magia de su cuerno pero tampoco funcionaba. El espectro había ganado, ella había sido consumida por él. ¡Pero qué ingenua!, pensó. La angustia se tornó a furia y deseó con todas sus fuerzas usar su magia para vencer al traicionero enemigo que ante ella había perpetrado secuestrando su espíritu. Una miríada de gritos e imprecaciones salieron de su boca, desperdigaba así la impotencia y coraje que no podía dirigir al verdadero autor de su sentir. No importaba ya, se encontraba sola. Después vino la calma, y con ella la desesperanza. Jamás había extrañado tanto a su hermana Celestia, correr con ella por el pasto o escuchar el agua correr en los arroyos donde se establecían por algunos días con los nómadas para beber y reabastecerse. Cómo le gustaban aquellos días tranquilos, fatídicos ciertamente, pero alegres y pasivos. Cómo la espuma brotaba blanca del agua que se deslizaba sobre la tierra y se arremolinaba mientras galopaban con fuerza sobre el agua tratando de morder las burbujas entre el gorgoteo del arroyo. Cierto era que no siempre había mucho que comer mas los parajes por los que pasaba eran tan idílicos que el goce de la vista se satisfacía hasta las entrañas haciendo un lado el hambre. Vestigios de tiempos apacibles; unos días cerca de costas, otros en lo alto de montañas, y otros más por campos abiertos.

No sentía ni sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, ni el calor de su aliento al sollozar. No existía ella misma. Cerró los ojos y evocó aquellos recuerdos que parecían ya muy lejanos. No pudo sentirlo, pero una gota salina se deslizó sobre su cara y su cálida sensación recorrió todo su intangible cuerpo. Le pareció hermoso el crujir de los árboles donde buscaban cobijo todas las noches; era sencillamente especial las tardes calurosas cuando las mariposas revoloteaban entre el pasto y sorbían el néctar de las flores mostrando airosas sus alas coloridas; la fresca brisa rozando su cara y agitando su crin. Las noches en vela contemplando el manto estelar, platicando con la luna mientras su hermana dormía plácidamente; las luciérnagas en el estío, cuando se aglomeraban todas de diferentes tamaños y colores en sus luces. ¡Ah, las luciérnagas eran sus favoritas! Girando y revoloteando, entre las plantas y charcos. Zumbando y titilando y ambas hermanas adentrándose en el gallardo enjambre salpicando entre los charcos. Luces de mil colores. Luces. Luces. Una luz es todo lo que esperaba.

De pronto, una sacudida separó a Luna de estos recuerdos. Desconcertada volvió a abrir los ojos buscando el origen de la sacudida pero no podía ver nada, seguía sumida en aquella prisión de ausencia de color. Sin explicación, una sensación de fatiga subió por su columna obligándola a jadear sin motivo alguno. Sin poder verificarlo, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza como cuando está tan alterado que se siente su latir hasta la cabeza. Comprendió entonces que se encontraba aún en el interior de su cuerpo, más su mente había sido abstraída y encerrada. Aquella plegaria de luz fue cumplida y con ella un grito. Trató de poner atención pero no distinguía con exactitud qué era lo que aquella voz decía. De algo estaba segura, aquella voz no era del espectro.

Otra sacudida movió el espacio concurrido. Esta vez, incluso, pareció iluminarse tenuemente en una esfera que, apenas perceptible, se movía dispersándose en otras más pequeñas. ¡Luciérnagas!, pensó Luna. Pero, ¿cómo? No había nada ahí o en otra parte. No tenía tampoco mucho que había recordado las luciérnagas tiempo atrás con su hermana. ¿Podría ser que…? Otra sacudida, esta vez más fuerte. Se recuperó del mareo e intentó evocar otro recuerdo: El arroyo y su blancuzca espuma. Tardó varios segundos pero al final comenzó a escuchar el borboteo del agua, la espuma naciendo desde el agua arremolinada y su tronar a los pocos segundos en tal corta vida. Una delgada línea a lo lejos se formó, brillante, que se acercaba con celeridad bramando casi tan fuerte que desde sus adentros se formaron olas, de esas olas más espuma y de la espuma corrieron luciérnagas que se hundían en el agua e iluminaban el fondo con centelleos tenues de luz de diferentes matices. Casi pudo sentir la fresca agua sobre sus cascos, mojando su pelaje. Un deseo incontrolable de correr por estás frescas aguas invadió su ser, sintió su cuerpo corcovear pese a que no podía verlo pero ahora sabía la verdad. Fuera de esta especie de calabozo estaba aquél espectro usando su cuerpo y ahora ella luchaba por recuperarlo. Escuchó un alarido y distinguió una voz, más clara entre otros que reconocía eran las de la sombra. Ahora intentó evocar su magia, mentalmente figuró la sensación de su cuerno al usar su magia, el calor producido al iluminarse y su crin aligerándose en el aire. Una miríada de sacudidas comenzó a tratar de amedrentar su voluntad, ella se mantuvo firme.

"¡Déjalo, este cuerpo ahora es mío!" Escuchó de la voz deforme del espectro e incrementó sus ganas por librar esta batalla. El agua que había salido del arroyo ahora se había convertido en un mar extenso, imponente y errático con vendavales poderosos que agitaban todo el lugar. Ahora se podía apreciar el final de esta cárcel, intentó con más fuerza. Escuchó, desde las profundidades del mar, estridentes explosiones. Bajó la mirada y vio las luciérnagas explotar y formar miles de soles. Sus luces iluminaron todo el lugar, se formó un cielo en lo alto. Estas masas de gas se empezaron a elevar lentamente. Manchas enormes de vapor se formaron mientras estos astros se elevaban cada vez con más prontitud. Las luces cegadoras caían al mar como rayos en vigas de luz azotando con brutal frenesí. A su paso se habría el mar levantando olas más grandes expandiendo el sonido bramante de su colisión. Luna sintió su espíritu elevarse entre la tormenta y el océano al que ella había dado vida.

-¡Hazlo ya!- Gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Se sentía más fuerte que nunca antes. Los miles de soles se torcieron, sus deformaciones se separaban como una cola que se desplegaba. Se formó un solo sol que giraba imponente con sus llamaradas y el mar, que se elevó atraído por el primero como dos objetos magnéticos que se atraen por polos opuestos, se fundió con este en un vertiginoso caudal que raudo colisionó expandiendo una onda de luz y vapor. Luna lo pudo sentir completamente real en su cara. Los muros circundantes del espacio onírico comenzaron a crujir. La vorágine de vapores y vientos desperdiga latigazos y explosiones en el límite. Con cada una que se estrellaba en los muros, se resquebrajaban cada vez más. De las hendiduras otras luces entraron con el sonoro rugir de miles de animales que iracundos parecían reclamar su libertad encerrada por cientos de siglos en el mismo lugar. Luna se vio invadida de este éxtasis de fiereza y unió su grito con los demás y como consecuencia de esta acumulación de energías la ilusión se quebrantó en un último golpe de gracia. Los sonidos se reverberaron en el vacío y los soles se consumieron en una figura que en el centro de la colisión se alzó majestuosa, blanca como la leche y brillante como el sol de Aldebarán. Una luna, perfecta, misteriosa y magistral se irguió. Cientos de miles de fragmentos de cristal cayeron y la luz entró celosa a ocupar todos lados sin dejar ningún lado sin iluminar. Los fragmentos se rompían en otros más pequeños hasta parecer polvo que planeaba sobre el aire hasta llegar al suelo. Después todo comenzó a nublarse. El mundo henchido de luz se fue volviendo borroso, cayó en sus cascos perdida en alguna parte que lentamente reconoció hasta recuperarse de su mareo: el patio que precedió a su encuentro con el espectro.

Algo había cambiado ahora, ya no se veía tan lúgubre y sin vida como antes. Ahora los polígonos de hielo se habían acalorado bailando en forma de líquido que gotas se unían con otras gotas y al chocar con objetos se partían en miles de gotas de nuevo. Parecía que iba a comenzar a llover. Divisó una silueta enfrente de ella, un pony un poco más alta que ella. Pensó que sería su hermana pero al correr a su encuentro se encontró con Sombra, mirándola impresionado. Su aspecto tenía algunos rasguños y sus ojos parecían entrecerrarse, efecto de un gran esfuerzo. Abrió la boca en ademán de querer hablar pero no tuvo las fuerzas. Se recostó sobre su vientre. Tenía la mirada posada en Luna, pero había algo en sus ojos que quería decir. No había nadie en derredor, por lo que creyó que era algo acerca de ella. Supuso que fue de él la voz que escuchó mientras estaba presa. Recordó el espectro y se puso a buscarlo.

-Ha desaparecido, una vez que lograste librarte de él se consumió en sus llamas.- Dijo Sombra. Apuntó a sus flancos con su casco con un esfuerzo que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante. Luna volteó lenta, sin saber que esperar. Aspiró una bocanada de aire cuando de sus flancos una marca negra y una luna blanca veteada de estrellas había aparecido. Había surgido su _CutieMark_.


	6. VI

**VI**

Era necesario caminar muy lento teniendo cuidado de donde dar el siguiente paso para no tropezar o caer en algo que se pudiera arrepentir alguien después. La neblina era densa y el aire pesado. Celestia ya estaba en el límite. Después de un par de horas de buscar a su hermana su paciencia se encontraba al borde del derrame, los ojos se enrojecían buscando aliviar su tensión con lágrimas y su cuerpo respondía igual con movimientos nerviosos. Su enervamiento no era invisible para Hooves, quien también se encontraba ligeramente preocupado por Sombra que había desaparecido a los pocos minutos de percatar el extravío de la más pequeña del grupo.

La actitud de Celestia se volvía más torpe y desesperada que comenzó a gritar desconsolada el nombre de su hermana. Hooves no tuvo otro remedio que callarla, dando una coz en un charco para hacerla recapacitar salpicándola.

-Es suficiente.- Exclamó.- Tienes que controlarte, podrías dar nuestra ubicación.

Ella lo ignoró, su rostro tenía una expresión de desasosiego que reprochaba a Hooves su incomprensión. Se limpió las gotas que escurrían de su cara y comenzó a galopar sin rumbo alguno entre la niebla. A momentos chocaba contra algún árbol o tropezaba en un agujero, roca o charco lastimándose poco a poco sus patas. Sus gritos eran cada vez más altos y sus movimientos más desenfrenados. Detente, gritaba Hooves pero no lo escuchaba. La seguía corriendo hacia donde fuera, observaba atento, inmutable su desesperación. Se lastimaba su frente al chocar contra los árboles o se hacía cortes pequeños al atravesar arbustos llenos de espinas. No tuvo otra opción que alcanzarla. Con la suficiente fuerza para tirarla mas no lastimarla la detuvo en el suelo.

-¡Suficiente, Celestia! No puedes estar así. Sé que estás preocupada pero recuerda que después de mí tú eres la líder. No pueden verte así, ¿en quién podrán confiar si ellos ven a su líder dudar? Debes ser fuerte para que ellos vean en ti la fuerza que siempre necesiten. Ser la imagen a la que siempre recurran cuando no tengan esperanza y sus miedos los aprisionen. En estos momentos debes mantener la cabeza fría y hacer tus sentimientos a un lado. Sólo te estorbarán y te harán más torpe. No ganarás nada desesperándote.

-Lo sé.- Respondió. Se levantó del suelo con las piernas temblando- Pero antes que una líder para Luna, soy su hermana mayor. Es la única familia que tengo, y si la pierdo… pierdo todo. No dejaré que mi hermana piense que no me importa al mostrar una actitud indiferente. Hacer mis sentimientos a un lado tal vez me haga más "eficiente" pero no me hace mejor pony. Comprendo. Ser un líder requiere de hacer sacrificios, pero ¿qué más allá de la lucha? Si sólo uno es útil para la lucha, entonces sólo servirá para la guerra. Además de un buen líder, todos necesitamos un padre, una madre, una hermana, un compañero. Para serlo se necesita ser compasivo y empático, se necesitan los sentimientos. Sombra, mi hermana, Filamina, la Princesa Valeria e incluso usted forman parte de lo que mi hermana y yo llamamos "familia". Y una familia se protege, hace tonterías por cuidarse, hace locuras por mantenerse felices, por siempre ver por la estabilidad, ¿no es así? ¿No haría usted cualquier cosa, cual-quier co-sa, para demostrar su amor, que algo le importa?

Jamás en su vida Hooves creería que una pequeña Pony que apenas salía de ser potranca hablaría con más elocuencia y certeza que cualquier otro pony adulto. Lo que dijo era cierto. Él había abandonado su vida normal, aquella que implícitamente incluye las carencias, dolores, pasiones, los sentimientos y el paroxismo de todos ellos por demostrar siempre a un líder inexorable. Él, que sólo pensaba en proteger a la princesa Valeria, en proteger el imperio, había olvidado lo más importante: vivir. Los ojos de Celestia seguían rojos, de la comisura de sus ojos se decantó una lágrima, lo miraban fijos reprochando su incomprensión. Hooves no tenía con qué defenderse, se alejó y bajó la mirada cavilando las frases exclamadas por Celestia. Esta última sólo se quedó mirando en busca de algún punto que los hiciera dar con los perdidos.

Hooves se puso delante de Celestia, le dijo que se mantuviera detrás de él. Los buscarían, pero no tendría sentido buscarlos sin cuidado para perderse también. Philomena arropada dentro de la mochila continuaba con un débil tono azul que no emanaba calor alguno. Enclaustrados en una neblina de un frondoso bosque donde no había más sonido que el de los cascos golpeando sobre la tierra húmeda. Las mismas gotas congeladas de antes aparecían arracimados flotando sin rumbo. La magia de Celestia, aún talentosa y hábil, no lograba acaecer que la niebla se apartara. Empero, su determinación era tal que no dejaría de tratar aunque la fuerza se le fuera en ello. Hooves no había visto tanta devoción en una hermana por su familia. Quizá fuera por el hecho de que él no pudo estar mucho tiempo junto a su familia. Recuerda las extenuantes jornadas de entrenamiento, los viajes, las misiones y la responsabilidad que tuvo que tomar en su espalda desde temprana edad. Todavía se acuerda de "ese" día, que evocó desempolvándolo de sus escombros en el sueño, en que le asignaron cuidar a los hijos de los reyes del imperio de cristal. Las palabras de su padre al tratar de disuadirlo de acercarse a ellos y que, gracias a la entrega de su padre por su papel en el reino, jamás pudo conocer el sentido cálido de una familia. Recuerda de pequeño a su madre, recostada en su camastro. Su madre que siempre lo cuidó tratando de avivar en él alguna llama de emoción por la vida, y por el deseo de vivirla. Se separó de ella por mucho tiempo, no pudo estar con ella el día de su deceso. Su padre, para su sorpresa, en la noche, de aquél día como otros lejos de su hogar en misiones, y con Sombra ya acompañándolo para amaestrarlo en tal empresa, se mantuvo despierto contemplando a la luna. Luna, que curioso que el nombre del satélite de la tierra sea el mismo que de la hermana pequeña de esta pony que lucha por reencontrarla y tiembla ante la posibilidad de perderla. Suspiró, inhaló tan hondo el denso aire que despedía melancolía que se vio infectado de la misma. Recordó que su bolsa con arena roja se había vaciado dejándolos a su suerte, pero cabía la posibilidad de vislumbrarla al seguir caminando para volver al camino donde antes estaban, cuando ambos potrancos se separaron del grupo. Con la luz de Celestia apenas sería posible ver algunos metros delante en el camino. Con eso bastaría.

Recurrir a su plan no fue necesario, tan pronto como volvieron a caminar entre la niebla, sin causa alguna, se empezó a aclarar. Incluso el frío disminuía súbitamente. Las gotas se caían de su inexplicable falta de gravedad evaporándose hasta consumirse. Las copas de los árboles se volvieron visibles con su inmensa cantidad así como los arbustos y las charcas que se empezaba a evaporar por acción casi divina. Hooves y Celestia se miraron anonadados. El cielo ya estaba en la hora cuando el sol vuelve a nacer de las sombras aunque el cielo seguía ribeteado de manchas negras con luces siderales. A lo lejos, cayó cual arcoíris en el final inalcanzable de su arco, una luz azul metálico a unos minutos de ellos. No lo dudaron, ambos ponies tenían que estar justo ahí. Galoparon sin tregua alojando esta esperanza al acudir donde la luz acaecía.

Desde el otro punto, Luna y Sombra se hallaban sentados descansando; la primera empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de lo recién ocurrido al notar su fuerza debilitarse paulatinamente. La magia que usó para vencer al espectro fue tanta que su cuerpo resintió los efectos, con cierto retraso. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que el repentino cambio de clima se debía a la derrota del antes mencionado. Con el esclarecimiento del pueblo pudieron ver el deplorable estado en el que había quedado. No podían dar una buena explicación a la causa del ambiente y la forma de este espectro que se aferraba como un caracol en su superficie a los restos de lo que antes fuera un apacible pueblo. Qué habría sido de los habitantes también era una incógnita por resolver pero ambos ya habían dialogado con respecto al "control" del enemigo en el cuerpo de Luna.

Parecía que ya podían dar, casi, por concluida la misión y darse el lujo de recobrar fuerzas mientras apareciera el par faltante. No habrían de esperar mucho pues a lo lejos Luna atisbó este par corriendo a su encuentro. Así como la leche se elevaba espumosa al llegar a su máxima temperatura para después volver a bajar, así los ánimos subieron tan súbitamente como bajaron cuando al ver con más claridad a su hermana galopar tan aprisa y con una expresión tan marcada, con los ojos muy fijos en ella, enrojecidos, jadeando con tanta fuerza que parecía que desfallecería de cansancio con una expresión de cólera, que creyó que era la imagen del paroxismo frenético. Se sintió presa de un miedo que sólo pudo encogerse en su pequeñez en el suelo tapándose con su cola. Al toparse frente a frente a los potrancos, se quedó erguida con los ojos posándose en diferentes partes buscando alguna herida. Se sintió aliviada, en parte, cuando notó que las heridas eran mínimas y sólo estaban agotados. Sería una plática para después ya que al terminar de observarlos abrazó a Luna con fuerza y soltó a llorar. Jamás había visto a su hermana mayor llorar. El sol ya empezaba a divisarse en la lejanía, Hooves se acercó a Sombra. Este último pudo ver una expresión similar en Hooves, se sintió sumamente halagado de que su ser idolatrado se viera tan aliviado al verlo a él a salvo que no pudo evitar acompañar a las hermanas llorando. En respuesta Hooves se acercó y posó su cuello sobre el de él, cálido ademán de bondad.

Cuando todos hubieron de reponerse comenzaron a escrutar en el pueblo buscando indicios que fueran la provocación de la llegada de la "Consciencia Lunar" tan cerca del imperio. Luna comentó lo que pudo ver al entrar al pueblo, así como su encuentro con el espectro y la manipulación del mismo. Consternado, Hooves exigió más explicaciones de esto, pero Luna, o no supo explicarse bien o no era lo que Hooves buscaba, no fue de utilidad para él. Celestia, quien apenas se había dado cuenta del surgimiento de la _Cutiemark_ de Luna, la felicitó por tan valiente esfuerzo. No tiene sentido, decía Hooves.

"En ningún caso del que tenemos información, alguien ha sobrevivido o se ha liberado del control ejercido por la _consciencia_. Quizá. Quizá con lo que te encontraste fuera una parte muy pequeña de él/ella."

-Hay que buscar información que nos pueda servir de este lugar y movernos tan pronto como sea posible.- Exclamó.- Ya suficientes problemas nos ha dado este lugar.

No fue mucho el tiempo utilizado. No sería sencillo recobrar la calma después de casi tres horas en que el grupo se vio metido en problemas. Hicieron uso de Philomena, quien en la degradación del hostil ambiente se había recuperado mientras más declinaba, para averiguar el camino a casa. Salieron del pueblo y se dieron a tal empresa. Ahora Celestia parecía más celosa de estar con su hermana y por ningún motivo perderla de vista a lo que esta última respondía con risas sabiendo que no era algo necesario como quien se avergüenza por el cuidado excesivo de una madre por su primer hijo. He aquí algo nuevo, y es que Sombra y Luna se habían hecho "amigos" después de una larga plática de la cual se hará mención más adelante. Bajo tal cobijo de la amistad, Luna dio un empujón a su nuevo amigo por el costado dirigiéndole una sonrisa juguetona. Este, aún con su acostumbrada introversión, respondía tan bien como podía. No era de sorprender que tanto Hooves como Celestia vieran incrédulos esta escena, la mayor parte del tiempo Luna celaba a Celestia cuando Sombra se mantenía cerca de su hermana y la otra parte restante se la pasaba mirándolo y haciendo gestos en su contra. Y como alguien que no cree lo que ve que tiene que recurrir a algo que haga verídico lo que sus ojos ven, ambos se frotaron los ojos creyendo que sus ojos les mentían.

Encontraron al poco tiempo la línea de polvo rojo que los conduciría a las afueras de la espesura del bosque y la siguieron aliviados de concluir la misión.


	7. VII

**VII**

"El cargo superior sobre otros es acerca de traer la felicidad a los que están por debajo y el sacrificio de la felicidad del que está arriba, así debe de ser." Desde la tarde, cuando el sol iluminaba desde la Arboleda de las Delicias disparando su fulgor oblicuamente entre las ramas y hojas dejando telas anchas de luz en su paso, Valeria trataba de dilucidar esta frase con cierto esmero y, para su pesar, tristeza por la verdad que carga. Pensaba en el sacrificio de un buen líder por ver por el bien de su grupo, pues estos creen en su líder y, si son dignos del amor de su pueblo, los seguirán sin vacilar pues los líderes ven por el bien común. Pero, el pueblo adora las historias de heroísmo, cuando se vence el mal, cuando un héroe cae y otro se levanta. Casi con egoísmo sólo piden espectáculo olvidando, o sin tomar en cuenta, el sacrificio que se hace al tomar encima tal peso.

Recuerda a sus padres, los reyes pasados del imperio que se perdieron al luchar. Recuerda a su hermano pequeño, Sombra, y la angustia que sintió durante el tiempo que estuvo separada de él. La gente conoce el hecho de que su gobernante "debe de sentirse mal" pero no entienden en realidad cómo se siente. Ella los ama, y los entiende. Jamás dejaría de ver por ellos por un instante. Pero, a veces. A veces, cuando se da el lujo de siquiera pensarlo, quisiera tirar todo por la borda y disfrutar de una vida común y corriente.

Así, hasta que el sol la privó de su luz por el oeste, continuó tratando de esclarecer su perturbada mente. Ya cuando la luna se había alzado, y las nubes la ocultaban en sus tintes de óleo, subió a su cuarto sin querer cenar demasiado. La ausencia de lo que ahora era su familia la abatía sumiéndola en la pesada tristeza que nadie puede quitar hasta que el ser querido vuelva solucionando, como si magia fuese, el suplicio. Recostada en su alcoba, con las largas cortinas de seda fina abiertas, miraba como la luna subía lentamente desde el horizonte hasta desaparecer en lo alto del arco de la ventana. La secreta vida de la princesa del Imperio de Cristal quien fácilmente es afectada por las ausencias y el dolor. En el cielo se pintaban manchas grandes policromáticas que se atenuaban y volvían a aumentar en intensidad con otro color. El apacible reino con sus tranquilas noches de paz, con las auroras que se tuercen sin descanso sobre la punta del castillo de cristal y que aureolaba el techado de los ponies residentes. Tan apacible es que tampoco es difícil conciliar el sueño y esto fue lo que le sucedía, pues poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia quedando en un relajante letargo que la liberaba de su pesar al esperar a su familia regresar. Rápidas imágenes se movían bajo sus cerrados ojos. Escenas de tiempos pasados que se tomaba de la mano con los sentimientos resguardados en ellos. Sus padres, su hermano, Hooves, su pueblo. Venía también el resplandor de Philomena al mostrarse frente a las pequeñas hermanas. Todos los seres místicos que abordan la Arboleda de las Delicias protegiéndose bajo el cobijo de la magia del Corazón de Cristal, todos observando cautelosos el nacimiento de dos figuras que, iluminadas por el corazón, eran premonición de grandeza y esperanza. Cuando esta figura de teatro se evocó se vio levantada con brusquedad por el sonido de un objeto que reverberaba en el cuarto como el ulular del viento al pasar entre las rocas. Se acercó al balcón ataviado de flores desde donde se podía observar todas las noches las casas iluminadas por los candelabros llenos de luciérnagas hasta que éstas se apagaban en la hora habitual para dormir, y notó una enorme esfera de luz que provenía de la base del castillo: era el Corazón de Cristal que se había agitado y giraba sobre su eje a causa de algún extraño fenómeno que no comprendía. Sin pensarlo salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras con tanta premura que varias veces estuvo a punto de tropezar.

Llegando casi a la mitad del camino, el castillo entero, en su transparente armonía de cristal, se vio iluminado desde la base hasta la punta por la luz azul metálico que se elevó hasta el cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes. Valeria no pudo dar explicación de qué estaba pasando, pero la luz se le adjudicaba a algo de importancia que sucedía en ese momento a quien el mismo cristal zafiro revestía de su luz. Se acercó hacia las ventanas grandes para poder advertir el lugar donde caería la luz. Acaeció, la luz cernió sobre el bosque donde Hooves y los demás habían ido, con una fuerza tal que parecía que con la intensidad luminosa daría a nacer un fuego donde cayó. A la vez se escuchó con gran estruendo el bullicio de los animales que poblaban la arboleda. No había explicaciones para este fenómeno, algo extraño estaba sucediendo en el bosque, lo que inquietaba a Valeria. El deseo de acudir se apoderó de ella y la apretaba como una boa que constriñe a su presa. Más la frase que horas antes había cavilado volvía a ella como una bofetada haciéndole recordar que no debía salir del imperio, pues el Corazón de Cristal necesitaba de ella así como su pueblo entero. Esto era algo que Hooves seguramente diría también. No tuvo más remedio que confiar en ellos. Confiar en que regresarían sanos y salvos hasta ella y contar lo sucedido. Hubo que regresar a su alcoba, a la que tardó por sus pasos cortos y lentos en llegar además de conciliar el sueño trabajosamente horas después, pese haberse levantado en horas tardías cuando todos dormían ya.

Pudo ver sus siluetas, que reconoció aún a gran distancia gracias a la costumbre a la que se adapta la vista. Fue corriendo a los pedestales de cristal que hacen de arco de bienvenida en el imperio para esperarlos. Al ver todo el pueblo a su princesa, sin razón aparente, correr a los límites de la ciudad la siguieron emocionados de tal forma que al llegar la princesa, detrás de ella se había aglomerado el pueblo también. Al entrar a la ciudad, recibieron con enérgico clamor la llegada del cuarteto. Sorprendidos bajaron, todos, la cola, tímidos y asustados, pero al ver a la princesa Valeria corrieron a ella esbozando risas. Los recibió cubriéndolos a todos con sus portentosas alas rosáceas.

-Me alegra tanto que estén bien.- Exclamó con vibrante voz. Miró a Hooves.- También tú, Hooves. Acércate.- Él obedeció.

Dentro de Hooves aún resonaban las palabras de Celestia, dudó por un segundo y luego se acercó para ser cubierto por las alas de su pony especial. Dejó a un lado, por un momento, su imagen inexorable para ser parte de una "familia", aunque no estuviera muy seguro de cómo se siente en realidad eso. Al poco rato la princesa explicó la ardua labor y honrosa misión que emprendieron al público, a lo que todos respondieron con el repiqueteo de los cascos para aclamar su valentía.

Volvieron al castillo, donde los esperaba ya un exquisito banquete de platillos muy bien preparados por su regreso. No era posible evadir la vista del delicioso aroma ni la suculenta vista que causaba a los ojos tan deleitables platillos, hacía falta reunirse de nuevo de esta manera y saciar su hambre con la compañía de sus seres queridos.

En la comida Valeria procuró no preguntar acerca de la misión, dejó que disfrutaran del banquete y recuperaran la fuerza. Se sentía aliviada de verlos a todos comiendo. ¡Ah, pero también había cosas nuevas! Luna y Celestia parecían llevarse mejor con Sombra, este sonreía un poco más. Que por su humilde manera de ser se sonrojaba cuando estas hermanas bromeaban con él. Hooves incluso ya no denotaba tanta seriedad ni tener los mismos "movimientos sistemáticos", tenía más soltura y, aunque no de manera abierta, se notaba en su semblante la apacible sonrisa del sosiego. ¡Cuantas preguntas y cuanto seguro escucharía! ¡Cuánto puede cambiar alguien en sólo unos cuantos días! –Que hicieron más tiempo en trasladarse y regresar que lo que estuvieron dentro del bosque-

Cuando casi todo el banquete se terminó y los platos fueron retirados, se sentaron al pie de una chimenea que emanaba calor de la incineración de su leña. Recostados en almohadones, Valeria se sintió con más confianza para formular lo que deseaba: ¿qué había sucedido en su misión? Al principio todos se mostraron preocupados y un atisbo de lobreguez pasó como flechazo en sus rostros pero a los pocos segundos las facetas se tornaron tranquilas relajando los músculos de la cara que se habían tensado. Comenzó Hooves por explicar el plan que se iba a llevar a cabo, el papel de cada uno en tal plan y las opciones que se tenían contempladas ante cada imprevisto. Continuó hasta cuando, y se disculpó con la cara retorciéndose de vergüenza, Luna y Sombra se perdieron entre la espesa niebla. Paró. Luna continuó desde que encontró el pueblo minutos después de darse cuenta de que se había separado del grupo, su encuentro con el espectro y lo que pasó una vez manipulada por este.

He aquí la plática entre Sombra y Luna, para que puedan comprenderlo mejor, después de la derrota del espectro:

"Con ambos potrancos abatidos por el cansancio, y con Luna extasiada por el surgir de su _CutieMark_ –a la que no entendía su significado aún- comenzaron a platicar poco a poco. Pues aún después de haberse ayudado seguía una hostilidad de niños cuando no se agradan lo suficiente por equis o ye razón. Luna lo miraba, él estaba agotado, parecía que había peleado y no sería nada educado no preguntarle porqué pues era obvio que fue su voz la que escuchó mientras estaba en la prisión del espectro. Así que se dignó a hablar.

-Creo que escuché…-

-Fui yo, sí.- Interrumpió Sombra.- No se por cuánto tiempo estuviste en el poder de esa _cosa_, cuando llegué tu cuerpo se había vuelto obscuro y tu cabello blancuzco. Cuando un pony es controlado por esas cosas su cuerpo se vuelve cenizo y su actitud cambia totalmente. Yo… estaba convencido de que acabaría ahí y tú también bajo _su_ control. Nadie antes había logrado algo así.

Luna era, a decir verdad, muy atenta al escuchar a las personas. Sabía escuchar y las pocas personas que alguna vez hablaron con ella notaban esta loable cualidad. De esta misma virtud se valió para notar que en su voz había tristeza y retazos de experiencias pasadas dolorosas de quien sabe de qué está hablando. No dudo en preguntar qué era lo que sabía de esta _cosa_. Él respondió.

"Es una historia que me contaron mis padres hace tiempo, era aún más pequeño y me es difícil poder recordarlo, pero era algo que ya no existía aquí por un "sacrificio" que tuvo lugar hace muchísimo tiempo atrás. Mis padres eran entonces los reyes del Imperio de Cristal, tan alabados y dignos para todos a sus ojos, eran benevolentes y justos. El sueño de nuestros antepasados fue unificar los pueblos y las camadas de nómadas en un solo reino para que Equestria viera por fin una paz y estabilidad. Para cumplir tal empresa mis padres se la pasaron recorriendo las tierras, los valles, las costas y montañas para hablar con los diferentes pueblos y unirlos en su causa. Al principio eran renuentes y no creían que se pudiera lograr tal objetivo, en la parte sur de Equestria reina un ser abominable que no tiene forma definida; se la pasa jugando con los animales y ponies, los hace sufrir y les juega todo tipo de artimañas. Para tratar de levantar la moral de estos pueblos que no creían en la unificación que proponía, mi padre inauguró la feria del Imperio de Cristal e invitó a cada uno de los pueblos con los que había hecho contacto. Era obvio, al principio eran muy pocos los que iban –además de los habitantes del imperio- pero poco a poco se iban sumando más a la causa y con ello los líderes de cada aldea, pueblo y grupo nómada les rindieron pleitesía a mis padres. La feria se había vuelto tan aclamada y adorada, su existencia era conocida por todos lados de Equestria –incluso de _aquél_ que reina la parte sur- que la palabra confraternización tenía mucho sentido y presencia.

Pero el fruto del esfuerzo de tanto tiempo de mis padres, y sus antepasados, se vio frustrado cuando llegó la noticia de que se divisaba masas de metamorfos (_changeling_) agitarse en sus tierras más allá de Equestria. No sabían por qué razón, pero se temía que tratarían de invadir para conquistar. Se armó todo el imperio para tratar de detenerlos pero cuando el ejército, liderado por mis padres, estuvo en los límites de Equestria para devolver a los metamorfos a su lugar de origen, surgieron aquellas sombras. Recuerdo como las montañas que dividen Equestria de lo que hay más allá de la misma se inundaban de formas negras que no conocíamos. Éramos ignorantes del poder de estos espectros y su origen. Más de la mitad de nuestra gente se vio derrotada y consumida por estas sombras. Mi padre… -Su voz se quebraba cada vez más mientras más hablaba y recordaba.- él también fue manipulado por las sombras al salvar a mi madre. Las sombras continuaron su paso hasta el pueblo más cercano a estas fronteras, y ahí estaba yo esperándolos. Huimos tantos como pudimos, mi madre llegó a tiempo para salvarme. Me tomó en su lomo y cabalgó tanto como pudo hasta que casi desfalleció después de un día entero sin descansar. Estuvo a punto de perecer sino hubiera sido por encontrarnos con un grupo de nómadas que nos reconocieron y nos llevaron de regreso al imperio, donde se quedó mi hermana para comenzar su labor como gobernante en ausencia de mis padres.

Pasaron algunos meses, mi madre investigó qué eran esas cosas y de dónde venían. La información acerca de ellos era muy reducida. Nuestra biblioteca, pese a los libros antiguos que posee, no nos daba lo que necesitábamos. Recuerdo a mi madre angustiada por la pérdida de mi padre, era muy pequeño para comprenderlo. Un buen día se encontró con uno de los _éteres de la armonía_. Ahí encontró las respuestas en un lago mágico dónde se evocan historias de tiempos pasados el beber de su agua. Pocos saben el origen de la "Consciencia Lunar", así como pocos saben también que el peligro que representa es mayor del que se quisiera. Mi madre se decidió a ir a vivir en el pueblo fronterizo para restaurarlo después de haber quedado en ruinas gracias a la "Consciencia Lunar". Yo quería ir con ella, sabía que debía estar con ella –lágrimas empezaron a correr de sus ojos-. A las semanas supimos que el pueblo había sido atacado de nuevo mientras se hacían las reparaciones pertinentes. La guardia real del reino, entre ellos la familia de Hooves, fue capturada por criaturas malignas que se aliaron con los metamorfos en un ataque bien planeado. Jamás volví a saber de mi madre, pero sé que también fue poseída por la "Consciencia Lunar". Otro grupo de soldados salió del reino en su búsqueda y rescate, y yo, que no podía soportar el dolor de perder a mis padres, me escondí en la carreta en donde viajaron. Gracias a que era de noche mi hermana, quien había quedado como gobernante suprema del Imperio de Cristal, no notó mi ausencia hasta muy tarde. Jamás me puse a pensar en que ella también se sentía desconsolada, fui demasiado egoísta."

Se tomó un tiempo para respirar. Entre cada bocanada de aire soltaba un largo suspiro. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Luna. Se encontraba sorprendida, apenada por su actitud hasta entonces con él, escuchando cada palabra que él decía. Él continuó.

"Los soldados no se dieron cuenta porque me escondía entre sus cosas y me alimentaba hurtando parte de su comida para el trayecto. Ya estábamos a punto de llegar cuando dejaron la carreta y yo tuve que bajar y mostrarme. Se pasmaron al verme, se consternaron. Me hicieron un sinfín de preguntas de porqué lo había hecho, decidieron que regresarían para dejarme en casa pero les supliqué que no lo hicieran, quería ver a mi madre, quería ver qué había pasado; con ellos incluso sería posible entrenar para ser de utilidad. Caminamos de regreso un par de días hasta que los convencí. Me quedé entonces con ellos, no sin antes mandar una carta a mi hermana exponiendo mi deseo, y varios meses pasaron con arduo entrenamiento y enfrentamientos contra los metamorfos y la consciencia lunar tratando de buscar indicios de mis padres."

-Pese a que ya he tenido experiencia en combates, derrotas, e incluso vivir pérdidas.- Exclamó.- Me sigo sintiendo abatido por la guerra y el dolor.

Luna, conmovida por esta confesión, se juró jamás tratar mal a Sombra de nuevo. "Nadie podría dejar de sentirse mal por eso", le dijo. Ahora conocía parte de su vida, una difícil vida, sin duda. Lo apoyaría, sería su amiga, era lo menos que podía hacer para calmar también su deseo de animar a tan desdichado pony. Luna no era rencorosa, tampoco odiaba a alguien, no era su forma de ser. Ella se sentía siempre conmovida por las peripecias de la gente y las ayudaba para aliviar su dolor. Se propuso ser buena amiga de él. Era loable lo que había hecho. Era terrible lo que había vivido.

Sombra explicó después qué había pasado con ella después de haber sido poseída. Ella, claro que por obra del espectro, atacó a Sombra con brutalidad. Sombra estuvo a punto de abandonarla creyendo que la había perdido de no ser que su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar retazos de otra voluntad que no era la del espectro mismo. Su rostro comenzaba a llorar, susurraba algunas frases que él no entendía y para combatir esto el espectro trataba de encerrarle en su prisión de sueños más y más. La sorpresa fue que entre más lo intentaba, el cuerpo de Luna lo rechazaba y fuertes agitaciones acaecían sobre ella. Decidió quedarse y luchar para mantener distraído al espectro mientras Luna, por su parte, trataba de liberarse del yugo al que estaba sometida. En varias ocasiones se vio impactado por el poder de los hechizos de la otra Luna, pero no podía rendirse al ver que desde dentro no se rendía. Llegó un momento en que la piel ceniza se comenzó a resquebrajar y a caer dejando al descubierto la verdadera piel de Luna. Con más ahínco el espíritu atacó a Sombra e intentó recuperar el control. Sombra pudo someterla con un hechizo gracias a la oportunidad, pues cada vez parecía debilitarse más. Repentinamente una luz, la misma que tiene el Corazón de Cristal cayó sobre ellos. Luna comenzó a recuperar su color en esta luz que la bañaba y tiraba la piel que no era de ella. De esa misma luz, que se centró en sus costados, nació su _CutieMark_ que con gran pompa emergió. Finalmente el espectro se consumió entre la luz y el recién descubierto poder de Luna. Lo demás es lo que ya se sabe."

Todos escucharon callados mientras Luna contaba lo pasado. Hooves y la princesa Valeria ya conocían la historia, sólo Celestia, quien se mantuvo tranquila escuchando, no sabía aún del pasado de Sombra y los predecesores a la princesa. Los primeros dos se miraron, miraron a Sombra quien estaba cabizbajo. Valeria se reunió con su hermano y lo abrigó con sus alas, éste respondió con una sonrisa llena de calidez. Valeria se preparó para hablar. Trató de escoger bien las palabras y formular bien lo que diría, una vez decidido comenzó a decir, esta vez sin el típico tono de anuncio o recato, esta vez tenía un tono más de cercanía:

"Ustedes son las personas más cercanas a mí. Los considero como mi familia, los estimo a todos y cada uno de ustedes más de lo que puedo demostrar. Confío en ustedes plenamente."

"Cuando mi madre descubrió la verdad acerca de la _Consciencia Lunar _descubrimos también la verdad acerca del Corazón de Cristal y de los _éteres de la armonía_. El mundo está lleno de magia, criaturas místicas y poderes que no podemos comprender del todo. Hay, entre estos, varios que son más poderosos que los demás y que implican una fuerza sin igual pero que a la vez tienen una especie de _voluntad. _Lo que mi madre encontró fue el _Lago de los vestigios_, que hace evocar a todo el que lo bebe –si es acreedor de la gracia del mismo lago- momentos pasados, a veces de demasiado tiempo atrás. Ahí mi madre conoció el origen de la consciencia y la verdad acerca del mundo."


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Hace miles de años, millones de años, existía sólo un ser con la capacidad de razonar en el mundo. Vagaba por la tierra caliente que no podía proveer de vida a otro ser. Su magia era muy poderosa, así como también su sabiduría. Ella era, pues, quien se encargaría de la vida que nacería en el mundo. Su nombre era Beyral y por mucho tiempo lo único que conoció fueron volcanes en erupción, planicies áridas, lava que viajaba como ríos y el sol de cada día. Cuando el sol se ocultaba y la privaba de su luz, el mundo se sumía en una oscuridad rojiza. Tan obscura, tan sofocante, que sabía que jamás podría albergar más vida el mundo que ella. Tanta era su sabiduría que dedujo que el planeta entero necesitaba de una fuerza contraria al calor, pues la absolutidad era dañina en cualquier sentido y la tierra sólo provista de luz y calor jamás daría paso a la vida. Beyral decidió dividir su ser en dos partes y a la otra mitad la llamó Maredith, a quien le encomendó su extraña empresa. A ella le dio el poder que residen en las cosas ocultas y misteriosas, la magia de lo místico, lo apacible, el silencio, la noche fría y su manto estrellado. Ella se quedó con la magia de lo que daba calor y alegría, lo extrovertido, lo vivaz, el día. La tarea de ambas sería contrastar sus poderes para que, en la colisiones, el efecto colateral fuera la _casualidad_, pues necesitaría de un conjunto de casualidades en una variedad rica en posibilidades para que la vida surgiera. El primer efecto al chocar sus poderes dio a surgir una gota de agua cristalina que se endureció y de ella se multiplicaron otras más y otras más de estas. Cada joya que cayó germinó en el rico suelo cálido y de ahí nacieron los primeros _éteres de la armonía_. Después, en su fingida batalla de magia, ambas dejaron caer magia que elevó algunos continentes y hundió otros, de ahí surgieron las primeras montañas y los primeros valles. La lucha necesaria entre estas dos deidades resplandecía a cientos de miles de kilómetros de su hogar, casi simulando a la luz del mismo sol.

Después de algunos cientos de años surgió la primera forma de vida aparte de las diosas. A su paso, otras formas de vida fueron surgiendo; minúsculas, frágiles, no podían sobrevivir por un tiempo prolongado y su existencia se veía constantemente amenazada por la incertidumbre. No podían defenderse solos. Beyral, apenada, tomó una decisión más drástica. Para que la vida surgiera, para que esas formas de vida pudiesen subsistir y no necesitar de ambas diosas para sobrevivir tenía que haber más posibilidades de las que proveían ya en ese entonces. Maredith, como buena "hermana", aceptó su decisión. Así, Beyral partió a la tierra en dos partes, una varias veces más grande que la otra y las alejó en una distancia que ella consideró perfecta. La tarea de Maredith sería albergar el nuevo satélite, siendo la diosa de esta misma. Ahí ella podría albergar la vida que ella quisiera y pudiera proteger pero tendría también la tarea de, con su magia, de brindar magia celestial a la Tierra. Se dice que cuando Maredith se retiró a la luna ambas dejaron caer una lágrima que al juntarse se expandió tanto por su aflicción que cubrió casi dos terceras partes del planeta, nacieron, pues, los océanos y mares.

Maredith se encargó de darle forma a la luna, de usar la luz del sol para reflejarla en la Tierra para que la vida que pronto surgiría de ésta tuviera un poco de luz en las noches, que dejaban de ser rojizas. Con sus extremidades formó cráteres y figuras de todo tipo para poblar su nuevo hogar, para llenar el vacío que causaba la ausencia de su hermana. Tanta era la conexión entre ambas que aún separadas había retazos de su unión en los mares, fruto de sus lágrimas, al caer la noche. Jamás podrían verse de nuevo, pues mientras Beyral moldeaba el mundo en el día, su hermana lo moldeaba en la noche. Sólo, y si la casualidad lo permitía, cada cierto tiempo –hablando de cientos o miles de años de separación- podrían ambas verse cara a cara de nuevo, en un eclipse solar.

La vida en la Tierra surgió, esta vez más fuerte y más independiente y ambas se esmeraron en que se conservara creciendo fuerte con cada día. Por millones de años esa vida evolucionó, se fortaleció, aprendió lentamente hasta tener uso de razón. Cuando estos animales ya podían decidir por sí mismos no fueron necesarias ya las diosas, así que se hundieron en un eterno letargo, para cuando su presencia fuera requerida de nuevo. Aunque, como se mencionó antes, Maredith también tenía la libertad de crear vida en su hogar y así lo hizo. Pero ya que aquél lugar carecía de los nutrientes y de las _cosas_ que servían para dar más forma y vida a un planeta, los árboles, los lagos y las criaturas que albergaron el lugar eran completamente diferentes a los de la Tierra. Maredith no daba importancia a sus diferencias, eran como sus hijos y los amaba como tal. Pero estas criaturas observaron también la vida en la Tierra, celosos trataron de formar parte del colorido paisaje que reinaba en ella, deseaban las formas definidas de los animales, el color en sus pelajes y el calor del día en la Tierra. Trataron de tomar la forma de diferentes criaturas para encajar en el lugar y una vez hecho formaron una liana tan larga para bajar a la Tierra. Pero su decepción fue tan grande como su pena cuando los coloridos animales que vivían bajo ellos los rechazaban por sus formas pretenciosas y deformes. Abatidos trataron de volver a su mundo, pero fue mayor el suplicio cuando vieron que la liana ya no estaba en su lugar, sin remedio tuvieron que buscar un lugar donde establecerse y, sin ningún medio por el cuál pudieran subsistir –pues en la luna abunda la magia mística y se alimentan de ella-, buscaron una alternativa. Con el tiempo encontraron que del amor que surgía entre los animales emanaba cierta magia que podía hacerlos sobrevivir. Estos fueron los primeros metamorfos.

Algunos de los metamorfos, humillados y avergonzados, decidieron quitarse las formas en las que se disfrazaron para bajar quedando en su original silueta. Para ellos fue execrable, y más aún humillante, haberse separado de su hogar sólo para encajar con los terrestres. Esta fue la "Consciencia Lunar" que, por querer regresar a su madre Maredith, se unieron a ella en un letargo que duraría cientos de miles de años hasta que su madre despertara y los llevara de nuevo a su hogar.

-No tenemos idea de porqué despertaron de su letargo.- Dijo la princesa Valeria.

-Mucho menos porqué están atacando los pueblos y todo ser viviente del mundo.- Dijo Hooves.

-Pero ahora tenemos un poco de esperanza gracias a ti, Luna.- Valeria le dedicó una sonrisa. – Descansen, por ahora. Vayan a dormir. Me siento complacida al tenerlos a todos conmigo, de nuevo.

Se levantaron de sus almohadones y uno a uno salió por la puerta. Sombra se despidió de su hermana y, acompañado de Celestia y Luna, salieron del salón. La última, a los pocos pasos de alejarse, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar. Se dirigió a la princesa, hizo una reverencia y pidió hablar con ella. Valeria le suplicó que no fuera tan ceremoniosa. Luna, parecía tener algo que esperaba salir de su boca, algo que necesitaba preguntar. No resistió más, por ello pidió audiencia con la princesa. ¿Por qué la consciencia se escuchaba tan triste?, dijo.

-Cuando la, o lo, encontré la oí sollozar y llamar a su "madre". Ahora creo que trataba de llamar a Maredith, ¿cree acaso que siguen buscando la manera de subir a la luna?

-No podemos saberlo con exactitud. De hecho, no existe nadie más quien pueda escucharlos más que tú. Esa es la razón de que también pudieras librarte de él.

-No entiendo.

-La luna está llena de misterios, pero parte de su magia reside en lo sueños, en los mundos oníricos. Ya que la noche es para descansar, en la mente de todo ser vivo, aún dormidos, no dejan de trabajar ni de emanar su magia. De esto se alimenta la luna y sus criaturas fantásticas, de aquél material que es intangible para nosotros están formadas las cosas allá arriba. Y esa magia regresa a nosotros en un equilibrio constante de fuerzas contrarias. Pero nadie que sea de la Tierra puede escuchar, hablar o tocar a voluntad lo que provenga de ahí. Creo que es lo especial, lo que te hace única y la razón de tu _cutiemark_. Eres capaz de sentir y usar la magia mística que otorga la luna. Esa magia es muy fuerte, más que cualquier otra pues no tiene límites ya que todos sueñan, lo quieran o no. Y ya que esa magia no tiene forma definida ni límite, puede tomar la forma que tú desees.

Luna se quedó sorprendida, ¡jamás hubiera pensado que ella tuviera esa habilidad! Las palabras se ahogaban en su boca y en un tartamudeo. Valeria juntó su frente con ella y la abrazó.

-¿Sabías que la magia de la luna es tan poderosa que mueve los mares y océanos?- Luna lo negó con su cabeza.- Creo, y es sólo mi suposición, que ya que fueron creados por las lágrimas de ambas, su conexión sigue siendo tan fuerte que al salir la luna de su horizonte, el mar recuerda el dolor y la angustia de su separación.

-¡Ya veo!- Gritó, Luna.- Debe ser por eso que en las noches Millie y la Sra. Dina no nos dejaban jugar cerca de las costas cuando descansábamos por alguna playa. Porque en la noche el mar se volvió muy errático.

-Se dice que también fue Maredith quien dio forma a los ponies. Ella formó con miles de sus plumas plateadas su propia forma. Fue, probablemente, la primera alicornio que existió. Y de las mismas plumas formó nuestra figura; ella deseaba que existiera una criatura de piernas fuertes, de gran resistencia y amplia mentalidad. Creía que la belleza estaba en la diversidad, por eso a algunos, con su molde que hizo, por lo que los ponies terrenales son el origen de las demás, les dio alas y a otros les dio magia por medio de su cuerno. Claro, antes estas tres razas de ponies tuvieron conflictos y tomó tiempo que vivieran en armonía. Pero sabía que con la inteligencia y el cariño que les había dotado sabrían confraternizar. Beyral también ayudó en el sueño hecho realidad de su hermana, pero como su magia no podía dar forma exacta a los moldes le dio un poco de la suya, entre arena, fuego y agua, para hacerlos perfectos. ¡Oh, casi se me olvida! Nuestro nombre proviene también de la diosa de la luna, de ahí que se llame Maredith. Ella fue la primera que creó parte del lenguaje más antiguo en la tierra pues entre las diosas no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

La miraba, Luna trataba de poner atención, pero ya había salido la luna e iluminaba con sus manchas blancas platinadas y comenzaba a sufrir de sueño. Celestia estuvo todo el rato en la puerta observando, Valeria lo sabía así que levantó de sus alas a Luna y le pidió, cariñosa, que se fuera a dormir. "Luego te contaré más acerca de estas diosas."

-Está bien, pero que quede claro que no me estaba quedando dormida.- Reprochó Luna.- Gracias, princesa Valeria, gracias por contarme todo esto y ser tan buena con todos. Le aseguro que todos la aman tanto como yo.- Se fue corriendo entre brincos con su hermana.

"Todas me aman tanto como tú, eh." Pensó Valeria, trayendo de vuelta los pensamientos que un día antes había dado resolución. Tocaron la puerta, pese a que estaba abierta por la partida de Luna y Celestia. Hooves entro con paso firme pero con la mirada gacha, a momentos la levantaba pero, como si de la fuerza de gravedad se tratara, volvían al suelo con celeridad.

-¿Qué pasa, Hooves? ¿Qué te preocupa? – Exclamó Valeria.

Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Entonces alineó su mirada con la de ella.

-Quiero disculparme. P-Por todo.-

La princesa no supo cómo reaccionar, de hecho, no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Así que sólo ladeó su cabeza en gesto inquisitivo. El despreocupado gesto de Valeria pareció helar más la sangre de Hooves, pero, y es que es costumbre para quien usualmente se enfrenta a peligros y tiene que vencer su miedo, se armó de valor una vez más.

-Quiero decir que lamento que Luna y su hermano, Sombra, se alejaran de mí en la misión. Fue un descuido mío que hayan pasado por un peligro tan grande como ese.

Valeria se levantó tan pronto terminó, le dirigió una mirada aún más interrogativa que a la vez denotaba una cariñosa preocupación.

-Hooves, no tienes que…

-No es todo por lo que me quiero disculpar.- Interrumpió.- También quiero disculparme con usted si alguna vez fui demasiado insensible. Sé que tener un puesto tan importante tiene sacrificios, creo que jamás la he apoyado como su fiel sirviente, o… como su amigo.

Se quedó callada mirándolo. Hooves parecía retorcerse entre las palabras, ahora parecía incluso encogerse mostrándole un lado que jamás vio de él; estaba ante ella no el Hooves fuerte, serio, decidido, inexorable e irreprochable, estaba un Hooves que tenía la misma esencia de siempre, la misma luz en sus ojos, pero vulnerable, servicial y, aunque muy oculto aún, compasivo y amoroso. No supo que responder al principio, pero sería una grosería quedar callada ante el enorme esfuerzo que debió significar para Hooves y la importancia que tenía para él hacer esto.

-Hooves.- Dejó pasar unos segundos, mientras él levantaba expectante la mirada a ella esperando la respuesta.- Has estado conmigo desde que éramos pequeños. Desde que tu padre te asignó el deber de protegerme a mí y a mi hermano jamás he visto que hayas faltado a tu promesa. Tus hombres fueron los que cuidaron a mi hermano con su vida cuando él se escapó con ellos. Tú lo trajiste de vuelta. Siempre me has aconsejado y me has acompañado cuando más he necesitado de alguien para llorar o para reír. Eres parte de todo lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante, e incluso más, por todo lo que me has brindado. No tienes que disculparte por nada, amigo mío.

En verdad, estas palabras fueron para Hooves el bálsamo que su corazón necesitaba desde haber sido embestido por las palabras de Celestia que lo asediaba desde que salieron de su boca. Y aunque el último par de palabras le seguía causando una sensación de incomodidad, probablemente por las advertencias de su padre tanto tiempo atrás, le era sumamente grato oírlas de ella.

-¿Puedo tener el honor de acompañarla un rato más?- Preguntó Hooves.

-¿Puedo tener el placer de que me acompañes un rato, Hooves?- Respondió Valeria.

Mientras estaban de camino a su cuarto, Luna le pidió a su hermana detenerse en un vitral con algunos fragmentos completamente transparentes donde la luna resplandecía más grande y hermosa que nunca oblicuamente. El vitral que tenían delante simulaba, casualmente, el levantamiento de la luna; quien hiciera el vitral tuvo que estudiar con detenimiento el movimiento y las líneas en las que se servía la luna para nacer y ocultarse cada noche. Llegada cierta hora la luna se posaba en un punto especial en el vitral donde se enmarcaba sola en los fragmentos transparentes con vitrales que simulaban su fulgor en tonos azules y verdes. Luna se quedó mirando mientras casi alcanzaba el punto donde se enmarcaría. En su mente se imaginaba la historia de Maredith y la consciencia lunar. Evocó su pelea contra esta y también su voz al llorar, sentía lástima, quería ayudarla. Celestia le tocó con su pata, Luna le pidió que mirara la Luna.

-El mundo es muy extraño, ¿no lo crees?- Comentó Luna.- No te das cuenta de lo que hay detrás de todo sino pones atención, todo necesita apoyarse en algo y creo…. Creo que tenemos que ayudar para ser ese "apoyo" que necesitamos.

Celestia se mantuvo erguida mirando a través del vitral.

-El mundo necesita de personas como tú, Luna. Porque son las mentes jóvenes y soñadoras como las tuyas las que poseen magia pura, no la magia que usamos para los hechizos ni magia mística, sino magia que proviene de un corazón cálido que nunca se rinde. Esa magia cambia el curso en todas las cosas que toca.- Ambas se sonrieron.

Una figura se acercó desde un lado lentamente. Las hermanas lo reconocieron al instante y lo llamaron para que se juntara con ellas. Sombra lo hizo. Aquél velo que inexplicablemente se había antepuesto cuando se conocieron se había desecho y aunque Sombra seguiría siendo el mismo pony tímido de siempre, comenzaría a abrirse a estas hermanas que, él sabía con certeza, jamás lo traicionarían. Fue por esto que les pidió algo.

-Ojalá podamos seguir siendo un gran equipo. Eso estaría bien, ¿no?- Con tremulosa voz.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron, Luna golpeó con su pata en el hombro de Sombra jugando. "Eso estaría bien", pensó Celestia, "Eso estaría por siempre bien". Cada uno se fue a dormir a su cuarto.


End file.
